


She has my heart

by Shinda85



Series: She has my heart [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 onwards, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Lexa Lives, Lexa doesn't get shot, M/M, Titus respects lexa, clarke stands up for herself, grounder murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinda85/pseuds/Shinda85
Summary: Lexa doesn't get shot set after the love scene, Clarke leave to deal with Pike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted. Thank you to my beta tobesan who took their time out of their lives to help improve my fic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reposting my first fic and the first chapter has been edited by lovely beta tobesan! More chapters will be edited but there's no rush. Again thanks tobesan :)

“No, I cannot let you leave it is too dangerous Klark " Lexa says as she grabs hold of Clarke’s hand gentle but firm, Clarke is looking forward one hand on Lexa's door handle. I can't bear to look back, I can tell by the crack in Lexa’s voice how broken and sad she must look, if I look into those emerald eyes I won't be able to refuse what it is she is asking of me and I still owe my people the chance of peace, as much as I want to stay. 

Clarke leans forward and rests her head of the door frame hand still in Lexa’s. Taking deep breaths... Clarke thinks to herself, how am I going to leave? How am I going to find the will power to leave her? She wished she still hated her but she never really hated her after the betrayal at mount weather but she made herself believe that she did, it was easier those 3 months out in the wild blaming Lexa making herself believe that she hated her, stewing in the anger, directing that anger at the commander. Clarke wonders if this is how Lexa felt when she left her and her people that night at mount weather? It's not like she wants to leave but Pike has to be dealt with and Lexa has done all she can for Skaikru, with the blockade now in place... Octavia was right... they need me and ever since I landed on the ground what I want has never been more important than what my people need, unfortunately. 

"You know I have to go Leksa, I don't have a choice" Clarke moves her hand from the door handle and it is flat against the door, Lexa still has not let go. Lexa moves up flush behind Clarke and wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist, head resting on her shoulder. She nuzzles in to Clarke’s neck, and kisses her gently on her ear inhaling her scent. "You do have a choice, stay here... with me" Lexa’s whispers voice cracked. 

She smells so good, my skai prisa, like vanilla and honey. I never thought that I would get another chance with her. When I gave her the option to stay on this side of the blockade I knew deep down she would be returning to Arcadia I had been thinking of ways I could convince her to stay but I never thought when she came to say goodbye that she would kiss me and make love to me for many candle marks. Now that I have had her to myself letting her leave is even harder than I thought. Titus was right, love is weakness because in this moment holding on to my skai prisa begging her to stay, I have never felt weaker. Titus taught me to be commander is to be alone and after the ice queen tortured and killed Costia I did not mind the idea. I accepted my duty to my people, I accept that my life will most likely be short lived and alone. But then I met Clarke of the Skai people... and then my world turned upside down, made me feel things, things I didn’t even feel for Costia. For example, Hope.

Clarke turns around and throws her arms around Lexa’s neck, nose settles in at her pulse point, eyes closed head resting on Lexa’s shoulder. "Ok" Clarke says quietly, Lexa lets out a sigh of relief and tightens her hold around Clarke’s waist. Clarke still hasn't looked into those green eyes yet. "I just need to let Octavia know that I'm staying and give her a few things I have in my room can you come with me?" She mumbles into Lexa’s neck.

Lexa nods "Of course Clarke" Clarke can hear the smile in her voice. She turns around quickly and opens the door and starts walking to her room, it's not far, Lexa made sure Clarke had her room close by. Clarke walks into her room with Lexa right behind her and goes to the bag of things she has collected since landing on the ground. Lexa goes to stand by the balcony, she has always liked the view of polis. Many times, since Clarke has arrived in Polis has she stood by her looking at the view, and the people that occupy it. Clarke has discovered it is one of Lexa’s favourite things to do. She looks majestic standing there the light shining on her face highlighting her brown locks and strong jawline, she looks so peaceful with her eyes closed, she's beautiful. Clarke walks up behind Lexa and hugs her from behind. Clarke has tears rolling down her face. She slowly moves her hand up Lexa’s side and up her arms until she has her hand resting on her shoulder, she leans in and kisses her infinity tattoo, she squeezes her shoulder then slides her hand down her chest resting her hand over Lexa’s heart, she's kisses her neck. Then quickly with her other hand she covers Lexa’s mouth with a piece of cloth that has chloroform on it. "I'm sorry Leksa” Clarke says while tears run down her face, Lexa is fighting but the chloroform is too strong and Clarke was too fast, Clarke slowly lowers Lexa to the floor cradling her, hand still over Lexa’s mouth, she is now looking in those emerald eyes, those beautiful green eyes "I'm sorry" Clarke repeats. "I have to go as much as I want to stay but I still owe something to our people, and this was the only way you would let me leave" Lexa’s eyes close, Clarke holds her crying, and lays a gentle kiss on her lips "A hod yu in Leksa kom trikru, mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim". Clarke lowers Lexa’s head gently to the ground, she gets a pillow from the bed she has been occupying for the last week or two and lays it under Lexa’s head and covers her in some furs. With one last glance at the woman she loves she leaves the room closes the door gently and on the other side rest her head back against the door, eyes closed and tears still running down her face. She wipes her tears and quickly makes her way to Lexa’s room, if she is never going to see Lexa again she wants something to remember her by, so she goes to her dressing table where Lexa keeps her black kohl, jewellery and knives. She takes the gold headpiece and her knife that she had when they first met and leaves with one final look at the room in which she felt happiness for the first and probably last time.

Lexa is slowly waking up, vision blurry. She feels weak and slow, she rubs her eyes trying to clear her vision, she moves her back, its feels stiff, she looks to her right and sees a full moon shining in on the balcony but it was light when she was with Clarke. Clarke! Lexa sits up too fast and gets dizzy so she lays back down trying to remember. She remembers making love to Clarke, asking her to stay, Clarke said yes! Then she went to Clarkes room so she could gather supplies to give to Octavia. She remembers looking out at Polis feeling relief and happiness. She remembers Clarke embracing her from behind then she remembers Clarkes hand over her heart.... then she remembers feeling weak and tired looking into those sky-blue eyes.... Clarke was apologising, she was crying. She left. Lexa stayed in the dark and let the tears flow. She could not blame Clarke, Clarke was right she would have stopped her at any cost as it is unlikely that Clarke will come out of Arcadia alive. 

Love is weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Octavia at the Polis gates

Octavia is waiting with Indra by the Polis gates, 3 horses near them, she looks like she's ready to kill. Clarke walks up to the horses with red eyes and puffy face. 

"’Bout time" Octavia huffs. Clarke bites the inside of her cheek so she doesn't say or do anything stupid like punch Octavia in her face. Her and Octavia haven’t been the same since her and Lexa let the missiles drop on ton dc. Usually Clarke ignores the snide comments made by the brunette but today having to say goodbye to Lexa and probably never seeing her again Clarke was on edge. "Lexa must have given you a hell of a goodbye huh?" Octavia rolls her eyes

Clarke snaps her head to Octavia, eyebrows drawn together and face red, lips tightly closed in a straight line, her hands beside her body closed into hard fists nails digging into her palms she can feel her heart rate beating with what feels like a million miles an hour, slowly she walks up to Octavia, she wraps her hand around the knife that's sitting on her hip, the one she took from Lexa’s rooms, then barrels into Octavia and pins her to a tree, knife against her throat. Clarke is face to face with a scared looking Octavia so close she can feel Octavia quickened breath on her face. 

"Wanheda em pleni!" barks Indra, but Clarke doesn't move or even flinch. 

"SHOF OP INDRA" Clarke growls still looking Octavia in her eyes. The knife starts to draw blood. Clarke can hear Indra getting closer and the closer she gets the more pressure she puts on Octavia throat.

"Back off Indra, or I'll slit her throat!" Indra stops.   
"I am so sick of your shit Octavia" Clarke says in a low voice. "What are you? Are you Trikru or are you Skaikru? Hmm…?" Octavia doesn't answer so Clarke adds more pressure to her throat. "Answer me!" Clarkes says between her teeth. 

"Trikru" Octavia blurts out still too shocked to move.

"Trikru? Hmm Indra, what do warriors refer to the person who is in charge of the 12 clans, the coalition?"  
"Heda, Wanheda" Indra says with pride

"And Indra what happens to a warrior who disrespects Heda, for example referring to her by name and not title" Clarke says in a calm, even but firm voice, still not looking at Indra and only at the scared and shocked face of Octavia.

"They would have their tongue cut out" Indra says  
"So, what do you think I should do Octavia? You just disrespected your Heda, in front of an ambassador...should I cut out your tongue?"

"Clarke...." Octavia grunts trying to push Clarke away

"I see so you don't want me to cut out your tongue?"

"I maybe Trikru but Skaikru are still part of who I am" 

"And who am I Octavia?!"

"Clarke Griff......" Clarke cuts Octavia off by putting more pressure on her.

"That's right my name is Clarke Griffin, and I was sent down here same as you, the only difference is I am the one who has had to make decisions that affect our people and I didn't ask for that! But I do it anyway and you stand there and you pass judgment on me for decisions that you don't agree with even if those decisions are the reason why our people including your idiotic brother are still alive! Yes, I let the missile drop of ton dc, because I could see the big picture and the big picture was we had a chance to get not just our people out but the hundreds of grounders that were being tortured and drained of their blood. It's not a decision that I am proud of, and it was not an easy one to make, but that's what I do that is what our people ask of me, that's what YOU ask of me! All I have ever done since we landed is what is best for everyone! What the hell have you done Octavia? I am your leader because that is what you have asked of me and you are a warrior and if you come to Arcadia you will do what I say or don't come at all! Am I understood?"

"Yes Wanheda" Octavia says quickly as she feels her air supply cut off slowly

"Good, and Octavia, if you ever comment of my relationship with Lexa again, or disrespect her in anyway I'll cut your tongue out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Shof op Indra, quiet Indra  
> Ok so that's the first 2 chapters the next chapter is a Lexa chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa is standing in the throne room looking over Polis, hand clasped behind her back chin up in the air, she hears the throne room doors open and close. She knows it's Titus. She doesn't look back.

"Did they make it to the blockade in time" Lexa asks with no emotion in her voice just authority.

"Sha Heda" Titus stands behind Lexa unsure of what to say, it's clear to him that the Skai girl leaving has had an effect on her, no one else can see it but he can, he has after all known her since she was a child, raised her, taught her. He was there when Costia’s head was delivered, she may not be breaking down in tears and screaming like she did that day but she is hurting behind her mask. 

"She did the right thing Heda" Lexa looks over her shoulder at Titus.

"Perhaps" she turns back towards the view of Polis. 

"You have doubts" Titus asks as he moves to stand beside her

"No, I do not Titus" Lexa snaps. 

"What will you do Heda if Skaikru is unsuccessful in removing Pike from power? What will you do if they attack? 

"Then we lay waste to Arcadia!" Lexa says through gritted teeth. 

"Good" Titus say, Lexa turns towards him

"Good? Is it Titus? More blood spilled, more death, more war! Is that good Titus?"

"It is our way Heda" Titus says bowing his head

"It WAS our way! We will never move forward if all we are good at is starting war! Can you not see that all I have done since I took command is tried to achieve peace? That is why I started the coalition”. 

"Sha Heda. That is why you are special" Lexa sighs and turns back to the view of Polis

"Then why do you fight me at every turn Titus? If you were to believe I am special then why do you not support me" Titus turns towards Lexa, she looks tired.

"My job as flaimkeeper is to guide you Lexa, I voice my concerns to try to help not to be disrespectful. Blood must not have blood could end your fight, my job as your teacher is to make you aware of that even if it is not what you want to hear, I do support you Lexa I apologise if you believe that I have not been" Titus says with sincerity 

"Thank you Titus" 

"Nothing to thank me for Heda. I have not just come here to make you aware that Wanheda has made it past the blockade, I have come here to let you know of another issue that has presented itself and it is quite concerning"

"What is it Titus" Lexa exhales, she's so tired of all the problems. Titus pulls a blue chip from his robe and hands it to Lexa, Lexa gasps as she recognises the sacred symbol.

"Titus what is this? And where did you find it?" Lexa asks with awe in her voice

"On a Skaikru thief Heda, I have him detained in the sacred room, but have had little luck getting information from him. I would have let you know sooner Heda but other issues were to be dealt with first" Lexa looks annoyed and huffed

"I understand Titus, what is the thief’s name?" Lexa asks still looking at the chip

"Murphy kom Skaikru"

"Sounds familiar, I believe Clarke may have mentioned him before, take me to him"

"Sha Heda" Titus bows then leads the way

Lexa enters the sacred room behind Titus and she sees what she can only assume is Murphy kom Skaikru bound to a chair beaten and bloody. Murphy looks up and Lexa had to hold back a laugh at how annoyed and bored he look. 

"Titus did you beat Murphy kom Skaikru" 

"Sha Heda" Titus lowers his head. Lexa pinches her nose and closes her eyes.

"Bants osir" 

"Sha Heda" Lexa walks up to Murphy with a blade in her hand she stops on front of him, walks round behind Murphy and cuts the rope that has him bound to the chair. He quickly jumps from his seat, removes his gag and slowly backs up.

"I'm not here to hurt you Murphy kom Skaikru"

"Yeah tell that to baldy out there” he scoffs “Who are you?" 

"I am the commander, I laik Leksa kom Trikru. Are you aware that there is a blockade and a kill order on Skaikru?" Lexa asks as she approaches Murphy with a flask of water. Murphy looks taken back at the gesture but takes the flask anyway.

"I don't care what happens at Arcadia, they stopped being my people when they sent me to the ground to die" Murphy drawls as he gulps down the water

"I have questions about the chip you were found with" 

"Are you going to kill me commander?" 

"Not today"

Murphy smirks. "I was with someone...her name was Emori, do you know if baldy got her too?"

"I can only assume this baldy that you speak of is Titus, he did not mention that the scouts caught anyone else, just you. I can send out scouts to find her if you wish but I do have questions and I need answers and then we have to think of a plan to get you behind the blockade so you won't be killed."

"I don't want to go back to Arcadia, I'd rather die! Ok that's a lie I want to live but not with those idiots" Lexa smiles at him, she likes this Murphy, he is funny.

"I can make you part of Trikru, you can stay here at the tower I will find something for you to do so you do not have to steal anymore, you and this Emori, if that is what you wish"

"Why would you do that commander? Sorry to sound ungrateful but I don't trust easily, people tend to let me down" Murphy moves to sit down on the chair, he still in pain from being tortured by Titus. 

"You humour me Murphy kom Skaikru, and perhaps I'm tired of all the lives lost"

Murphy leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "What does becoming trikru entail"

"You will be cleansed in the river and make a blood oath to me then you will be marked with ink to show your klan" 

"So, I take a bath, cut my hand, shake on it then get a tattoo? Sounds like a plan to me! Murphy looks up at Lexa  
"Sha, you smell...." Lexa smirks at him, Murphy laughs. "You will be trained in combat as well"

"Running is more my thing commander not fighting" Murphy says rolling his eyes

"You can only run for so long Murphy. Titus will train you, you might even get in a punch or two" Lexa lifts one eyebrow and smiles

"Sounds like fun" Murphy rubs his sore jaw "he packs a mean punch maybe I can learn a thing or two from him"

Lexa smiles at him and walks closer to Murphy 

"You will come to learn that Titus means well Murphy. He must like you since you are still breathing"

"Yay for me" Murphy says sarcastically "ok let’s do this"

"Tell me all that you know about this chip" Lexa hands him back the chip. Murphy told Lexa in great detail about his time in the bunker, about the mansion and Alie and the city of light, he also told her about Jaha. 

"While I have been stuck in here I have looked around, see that big metal thing in the corner over there?" Lexa nods " that's a ship, I don't know what you know about the ark but once there were 13 stations, the 13th station was called Polaris, if you look at that ship over there it reads Polis, the 13th station was blown out of the sky for refusing to become part of the ark, there are drawings on the wall over there, I believe that this shuttle is from the Polaris. And the woman drawn on the walls is the person who was in the shuttle" Lexa stood there taking it all in, she will need to speak to the previous commanders to see what they have to say about this. 

"Mochof Murphy"

"You believe me"

"Sha, I do, I believe that the person on those walls is Bekka premheda, the first commander, I am more concerned about this city of light"

"Fair enough so when do I get to take a bath and eat commander" Lexa smiles 

"I'll have Titus make the arrangements" Lexa turns to leave and Murphy stands 

"And Emori?" Murphy asks quickly

"Sha, we will find her" 

"Thank you" Murphy says quietly, Lexa smiles and leaves the room. She tells Titus of all Murphy has informed her.

"What are we to do about Jaha and the city of light Heda?"

"Indra will relay updates to me concerning the blockade, I will inform her of all that Murphy has told me, there is nothing that can be done with a blockade in place but this backpack that Jaha carries around, If it can be detained until this business with Skaikru is over then it should hold off the issue for now"

"Sha Heda"

Lexa told Titus to make arrangements for the cleansing ritual, to find Emori and to get Murphy a room. Titus doesn't argue which surprises Lexa.

"Are you not going to argue with me Titus" 

"No Heda, Murphy has a strong spirit, he would make Trikru proud" Titus bows and leaves to make the arrangements. 

Lexa returns to the throne room and sits on the throne, she thinks about the possibility that the first commander was from the ark and how she might be a descendant from the ark, she thinks of Clarke, and how they seem to have even more in common then she thought. 

Translations   
bants osir: leave us   
Sha: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the third chapter let me know how I am going, how do you guys feel about Murphy?


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke and Octavia walk up to the gates of Arcadia, Indra stayed behind the blockade. They came to an agreement that Octavia would meet Indra once every two weeks at sundown, more times if possible. Clarke takes a deep breath puts her hand in her pocket and squeezes Lexa’s headpiece.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" yells a guard at the gate. He has a gun pointed at Clarke and Octavia. Both of them raise their hands.

Octavia recognises the guard and yells loudly so she is heard

"Open the gate Steven, you dumbass it's me Octavia and Clarke Griffin"

The gates slowly open and both Clarke and Octavia walk in and before Clarke even has a chance to react she feels someone pull her into a tight embrace

"Clarke, baby, I'm so glad you are safe" Abby says tears in her eyes

"Hey mom" Clarke says as she returns the embrace. Abby lets her go, she holds Clarke’s face in her hands and kisses her on her forehead. She can see sadness in Clarke’s eyes

"Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I'm fine, and we have bigger concerns, we need to talk in private"

"Ok, let’s go" Abby has her hands around Clarkes shoulders and leads her and Octavia towards her room. On the way, she sees Jackson and tells him to find Kane.

"I'm going to find Bell" Octavia says. Clarke nods.

They walk into what used to be her old apartment on the ark, Clarke thinks of her father, she walks over to a dresser and sees a photo of him, she picks it up and smiles. Abby is leaning up against the door watching Clarke with a smile, it's so good to have her back she thinks.

"I found that, I actually found a lot of things that were in one piece, there are more belongings in the top drawer" Clarke opens the top drawer and sees a book that she used to draw in, pencils, crayons, more photos and some jewellery. She picks up the silver chain that her father used to wear.

"Can I have this mom" Clarke hold up the chain to show her mother.

"Of course baby" Clarke gets Lexa’s headpiece and threads it though the sliver chain.

"Can u help me put in on mom" Abby walks up to Clarke and notices the gold piece but doesn't say anything, she knows it's Lexa’s. Abby lifts Clarke’s hair and clips the necklace in place. Clarke holds the piece then puts it under her shirt, she turns around and sees Abby looking at it. But before she can say anything Octavia walks in with Bellamy. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy says in a loud tone.

"Bellamy" Clarke returns and rolls her eyes. "Have you come to your senses yet?"

"I did what I thought was best" 

"Well if killing 300 unarmed sleeping people who was sent to protect us is you doing what you thought was best I'd hate to see what you think is wrong" Clarke said. Bellamy flinched. Octavia walks towards Clarke to stand next to her. Hand on her sword. She just doesn't know if she can trust Bellamy any more. Before Bellamy can respond Kane walks in.   
"Clarke! It's good to see you are safe" he hugs her.

"You too Kane" Clarke lets go of him.

"What are you doing here Clarke, I thought you were busy playing house with the grounders" Bellamy said. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek. They have bigger concerns right now then Bellamy and his shit, she could feel Octavia tense next to her and replies.

"After you and Pike slaughtered a village to make room for crops the commander has had no choice but to put a blockade in place with a 5-mile radius including a kill order for anyone who crosses it brother." Octavia said though gritted teeth. Bellamy huffs.

"I'm not surprised that's the second time the commander bitch left us to die" Clarke grabs the knife that is on her hip and grips it tightly and starts moving forward but Octavia has her hand on her shoulder and steps in front of her and quietly says.

"Calm down ok" Clarke nods unable to form words though her anger. "We need Clarke right now, not Wanheda" Octavia smiles. Clarke takes a deep breath and nods. Bellamy stands near the door with a confused look on his face, was Clarke really going to attack him for calling the commander a bitch? 

"The blockade will be removed if we hand over Pike" Clarke says looking at Bellamy, Bellamy laughs.

"Yeah that's not going to happen Clarke. He has too many supporters now, if it's a war the grounders want then they will lose, we have guns." Clarke pauses and takes in the serious look on Bellamy then laughs hysterically. Kane, Abby and Bellamy look at her like she's crazy, Octavia on the other hand just looks amused. As her laughter subsides she looks at Bellamy.

"Did you get hit in the head the 3 months I was gone or something?" Clarke asks.

"No, I know we will win"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING BELLAMY!" Clarke yells "The 12 clans won't be asleep like your last heroic quest Bellamy and bullets run out. What will you do then huh, when you run out of bullets and have 12 clans come running into Arcadia? Hmmm?" Bellamy doesn't respond he doesn't know what to say. Clarke is right as usual.

"What are we going to do honey" Abby says and she squeezes Clarkes shoulder trying to calm her daughter down.

"We have to overthrow Pike" Clarke says shrugging her mother off, she is so angry at the stupidity of Bellamy.

"As soon as he knows you are here Clarke he will have you killed" Bellamy says, and Clarke is actually thrown by the concern in his voice.

"He won't" Kane says quickly. "Not publicly anyway, Clarke has supporters too, a lot of them, and to kill her would hurt his image, it would be treason. She is not a prisoner and has not broken any rules, he will try but he will fail because we will protect her 24/7, but Clarke this isn't going to happen overnight this is going to take time. You can gain back the supporters we have lost but like I said it will take time" 

"I don't want to be chancellor, Kane" Kane looks at Clarke, walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I know and after we win back the supports you can appoint me or your mother as chancellor" Kane squeezes her shoulders to reassure her.

"Ok" Clarke says.

"Who are you going to support brother" asks Octavia with her hand on her hip.

Bellamy tries to approach Clarke but she backs away from him. "Of course I will back Clarke"

"Pfft, bout time Bellamy" say Octavia.

Bellamy, Abby and Kane head out to start the revolution leaving Octavia and Clarke alone in the room together.

"Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us, hey princess?" Octavia says to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah" is all Clarke responds with, she looks down to the floor shoulders slumped, she looks tired.

"Everything will work out Clarke, then you will be able to see her again, then we will have peace" Clarke looks up at Octavia and huffs.

"Octavia I'm never going to see her again, ever. I'm always going to be stuck in this damn ark, I'm always going to be on the opposite side to her, that or you know I'll just be killed for trying to do the right thing. Just like my father" 

"That maybe so but knowing you, you will go down swinging...ste yuj Klark, ste yuj." Octavia smiles at her. Clarke tries to return the smile but can't.

"Yeah well, we will be here for a while, she will probably move on by then and I'm not too sure she will want to have anything to do with me if she ever sees me again with the way I left things" Clarke says clutching her necklace.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she wasn't going to let me leave because she was worried about my safety, so I kinda knocked her out with chloroform and left." Octavia looks at Clarke her mouth and eyes wide open, then she laughs, laughs so hard she falls to the ground, Clarke just watches with a smile on her face, then she starts laughing, laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks.

Octavia stands up "Only you princess" Octavia shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes "only you could drug the commander of blood and live to see another day!" Octavia chuckles "Listen I'm no expert on love but you know the saying right, if you love someone set them free"

"If it comes back it's yours" Clarkes cuts in.

"If not, it was never meant to be" Octavia finishes. "I know it hurts I can only imagine what you are feeling right now, I could never leave Lincoln like you left the commander but that is why you are special Clarke, that is why you lead and it is why people follow you. We have a job to do now" 

"Your right, we do." Clarke said with determination in her voice.

"Great so get some sleep you look like shit, and we will meet tomorrow and you can tell me what I need to do" Clarke smiles at Octavia.

"Thanks O, reshop"

"Reshop" Octavia says back and then turns and leaves.

Clarke lays on her bed and stares at the ceiling, she clutches the necklace in her hands again and cries silent tears. She sleeps dreaming green eyes. 

Translations   
Ste yuj klark, Ste yuj: stay strong Clarke, stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one too, let me know of any mistakes I make? Next chapter will be a time jump!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months later

8 months later.

Lexa is in the outskirts of Polis, she is sitting on a rock watching Titus and Murphy sparring, it's been 8 months since the blockade was put in place. During those 8 months Murphy has become Trikru and a second to Titus, he now has a tattoo on his face, similar to the one of his partner Emori and he isn't lean any more he has muscle definition from all the training. She watches Titus take a swing at Murphy and Murphy ducks and sweeps Titus feet from underneath him and holds a sword to his throat. Titus puts up his hands in defeat, Murphy smiles and holds his hand out to Titus to help him up, once he is up he raises his arms in the air in victory.

"Wooooo! You see that Lex? I finally beat him!" Titus smacks Murphy on the back of the head.

"Shof op" Titus says. Lexa laughs. "Don't encourage him Heda his head is already big enough" Titus says. But he is proud of his second, he won't show it though, so he walks off. Murphy with a big smile on his face comes sits down next to Lexa. She lays back looking at the sky. Murphy lies back as well.  
"What ya thinking of?" says Murphy

"The same thing I have been thinking of for the last 8 months Murphy kom Trikru"

"Ahhh, so Clarke then?" 

"Sha"

Flash back. 1 month after the blockade was put in place

Lexa is standing with her hands clasp behind her back, watching Titus train the nightbloods, Murphy is standing next to him. There's not many things Lexa enjoys about being commander but time with her nightbloods is something she looks forward too. Aden is the most promising, he will most likely take over when her fight is over. He will rule well. 

Murphy claps his hands twice "natblida" they all stand at attention and form a line. The nightblood children have taken a liking to Murphy. They took a liking to Clarke as well but it was different, although they respected her, they enjoyed her company for comfort and warmth with Murphy they respect him but also look towards him for authority and guidance, they trust him. The nightbloods follow Titus to the tower leaving Lexa and Murphy behind. Lexa stands at the edge of the clearing, from here she can see the whole of Polis. Murphy stands beside her

"Commander?" Murphy says he sounds nervous.

"Murphy" Lexa replies.

"Commander can I speak freely" Lexa grins.

"Now you ask permission? Did I not give you that black eye yesterday for speaking freely about yourself and Emori’s time behind closed doors?" Lexa looks at him and raises her eyebrow. Murphy chuckles. 

He looks down to the floor smile now disappeared from his face and is now replaced with sadness. "What is it Murphy?" Murphy looks at her, he sits down on the ground and Lexa follows. He is pulling up grass between his fingers. 

He doesn't look at her while he speaks "I am happy" 

Lexa looks at him, confused.

"Usually when someone states they are happy they look happy" he looks away from her.

"I am scared..."he says in a sad tone. Lexa stands up quickly and looks down to him  
"WHO has threatened you? I will have them thrown off the tower! HOW DARE someone threaten my Fleimkepa’s second! My guard in training! To ATTACK you is to ATTACK me!"

"It's ok commander no one has threatened me" Murphy quickly states. Lexa calms down. She takes deep breath and sits beside him again" I am scared cause I am happy" he looks at Lexa now. "I have never felt like I belonged anywhere, I have never felt loved before. I feel like it can be taken away at any moment because that's the way life works out for me" Lexa understands better than anyone what Murphy is talking about. That is why she kept her distance from Clarke when they first met, not that she had to try hard, Clarke kept her distance as well. It's been a month since Clarke left for Arcadia and she has never felt more alone, except in the company of Murphy, he makes her laugh if only for a moment she forgets the ache in her heart. 

"I understand Murphy kom Trikru. all too well, but we can not run from things that scare us, Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" 

"Sha, Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" he looks at her grin on his face "I have no friends and my only family is Emori but maybe you and I can fight our fears together"

"Sha I also have no friends, only subjects, and everyone in my family was killed either during wars or killed by the ice queen for loving me" she looks down to the ground and says quietly "or they just leave"

"Clarke?" Lexa quickly looks up at him surprised that he knows she was talking about her skai prisa. He shrugs his shoulders "there were rumours during the crap that happened at mount weather and... the 2 times that Indra has come with updates I can see how you tense up when she mentions Clarke’s name. I don't know the princess like you probably do but I know this about her, she is selfless. She left to save Skaikru... again.... because they are stupid...." Lexa grins at this "she also fights for what she wants and gets it most of the time, so if it is you she wants.. she will be back" Lexa nods. 

"mochof. bro. osir ste yuj teina"

"Sha. Teina. Sis. Thank you Lex" Lexa raises her eyebrow

"Lex?"

"Sha" Murphy chuckles "did I tell you today what me and Emori got up to last night? let me tell.....arghhh". Murphy is cut off by Lexa punching him in the face. He's has his hand on his eye laying on the ground laughing. Lexa looks at him shakes her head and grins. 

End flash back

Murphy has become like a brother to Lexa over the last 8 months, she trusts him wholeheartedly, she told him of her love for Clarke and many other feelings she has, and in return Murphy opened up to her as well, he loves her like a sister. 

"Lex, you need to get laid" said Murphy jokingly Lexa chuckles and looks to Murphy 

"Brother is that all you think about?" 

"No, I also think about food, a lot actually..." They both laugh. "Speaking of food and sex have you seen Emori?" 

"John, I hope you’re not talking about our sex life with the commander again " Emori walks over to them then jumps on Murphy. "Ow" Murphy grunts. Emori laughs. Both Murphy and Emori have become guards to Lexa, but in times like this they are family lazing about. 

Emori grabs his face and starts looking at it for bruises.

"Well you must not have been because I don't see a black eye" 

"Nah not today" Murphy says then kisses Emori. Lexa looks back up at the sky that reminds her so much of her skai prisa. She's happy for John and Emori but she envies them, she has missed Clarke every day for the last 8 months. Murphy’s solution has been "If you want to get over someone, get under someone" Skai people have the strangest sayings. She has thought about it though but her heart belongs to Clarke even if she is to never see her again. She wonders if Clarke has moved on. All three lay there in silence. Titus clears his throat. Murphy jumps up and stands up straight. Titus rolls his eyes. 

"Heda there is news from Arcadia, scouts are waiting in the throne room" Lexa jumps up and quickly walks to the tower with Murphy, Emori and Titus behind her. She pushes open the doors to the throne room and sees Indra standing in the middle. She walks up to Indra and grabs her arm in greeting, Indra has been bringing what news she could from Arcadia. Her wound is much better now.

"Indra, it is good to see you" Lexa says. She goes sits on her throne with Emori and Murphy on either side of her. Titus stands next to Indra.

"You as well Heda" Indra bows.

"You bring news?" 

"Sha Heda, Pike has been overthrown, he has been arrested by Skaikru. Skaikru awaits your arrival Heda, so you can make a decision on what will happen to Pike kom Skaikru." Lexa can feel butterflies in her stomach. She's relieved. Indra looks down to the floor.

"What is it Indra" Lexa asks seeing the distress in Indra's posture.

"Some Skaikru didn't make it Heda" Lexa quickly stands from her throne and walks to the balcony looking down at the busy market place. She swallows the lump in her throat.

"What of Wanheda" Lexa asks chin raised in the air, Murphy looks back at her hearing how she is trying to cover up the hurt in her voice.

"I am not certain Heda" Indra says quietly. It's been hard to get news from Arcadia whenever Indra meets Octavia every 2 weeks at sundown they have only a short amount of time before she must return. This last time though Octavia didn't speak much only to let Indra know that Pike had been arrested and that someone had been killed but she had to leave almost immediately. She was covered in someone's blood.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat and dismisses Indra. When Indra leaves, Murphy asked Emori to go fetch some water. When he heard the door close he walked up to Lexa and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sis. Klark ste stong her gonplei ste nou odon"

"bro chit taim klarks gonplei ste odon. Ai laik nou yuj pleni"

"den osir ste yuj teina sis" Lexa’s covers her hand over Murphy’s

"Have Titus ready the horses it's time we return to Arcadia brother"

"Great" Murphy says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. Lexa smiles. She loves her brother.

Translations   
Sis. Klark Ste yuj, her gonplei ste nou odon: sister. Clarke is strong, her fight is not over.  
Bro chit taim klarks gonplei ste odon. Ai laik nou yuj pleni: brother what is klarks fight is over. I am not strong enough   
Den osir ste yuj teina sis: then we stay strong tighter sister.  
Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim: get knocked down, get back up again  
mochof. bro. osir ste yuj teina: thank you. Brother. We stay strong together   
Sha. Teina. Sis.: yes. Together. sister


	6. Chapter 6

8 months later Arcadia 

"Clarke wake up" Octavia is poking Clarke in her shoulder. "You’re like a bear in hibernation in the mornings" Octavia keeps poking her shoulder. Clarke lazily swings to hit Octavia but missed and falls out of the bed. Octavia laughs

"Ompfff" Clarkes stands up slowly and walks to the bathroom ignoring Octavia laughing at her. She looks at her window and sees the sun setting.  
"Fuck off O, it's so early why are you in my bedroom this early in the morning" Clarkes says grumpily, she is in the bathroom splashing water on her face trying to wake up.

"I was bored, Lincoln is out hunting and Raven is still being weird with this whole city of light crap and I don't meet Indra till sundown" Octavia meets with Indra every 2 weeks at sundown, she doesn't have much of a time frame though, since Clarke and she arrived Pike has doubled the guards so it's hard for Octavia to sneak in and out. Clarke walks back into the room and lays on the bed.

"Well go annoy Bellamy then" she says while she covers herself in blankets again.

"I came in here to see him but he's not here" for the past 8 months Clarke and Bellamy have been rooming together, it's the only way Clarke could keep an eye on him, she still doesn't trust him, it also helped convince Pike that Clarke was being spied on. 

"Just go annoy someone else O" Clarke yawns.

"Nah you’re the only friend I have that's not hunting, annoying or crazy!" Octavia chuckles. Octavia and Clarke have grown close again, Octavia once told Clarke that she could never understand her reasonings in Ton DC but that she forgives her not that Clarke was looking for Octavia's forgiveness but it's nice to have her friend back. 

Clarke has slowly been gaining supporters back for the last 8 months, she really didn't do anything spectacular, she just talked about Polis and the markets and how the commander wants peace, she talked to people about trade and the different food they have there, she informed people of the warriors that were slaughtered by Pike’s followers. She has just been truthful in all that she has said. A majority of the people now support Clarke and want to be a part of the coalition. Today is the day that Kane is going to call for an election. 

"It's an important day today princess. It can either end really, really good or really, really bad, how can you sleep?" Clarke holds her necklace "Aren’t you nervous?" Clarke rolls over towards Octavia.

"No I'm not. We have done all that we can possibly do O, if Arcadia votes in Pike there's nothing else to be done"

"What will we do if you lose" Clarke sits up on her bed and rest her elbows on her knees. She looks up at Octavia 

"Well I don't know about you O but what I will do is take my mother and anyone else here who doesn't support Pike and leave"

"How do you know that Heda will take us in?" Clarke stands up and takes Octavia’s hand and squeezes it

"Because I know her, she will take us in, we would become Trikru, officially"

"You are sure?"

"Absolutely" Clarke responds "Now stop worrying and get the hell out of my room" Clarke smiles and pushes Octavia towards the door. 

"Rude Wanheda, rude" Octavia leaves feeling much better about today. Clarke closes the door then leans back against it, Octavia is right I'll either be chancellor by the end of the day or dead. She grabs her necklace and squeezes it. She has thought of nothing but Lexa for the last 8 months. She has missed her every day. Whenever she looks out to the forest, the green scenery reminds her or Lexa’s emerald eyes. There was a couple of months when she tried to move on from Lexa, one night her and the delinquents drunk some of Monty’s moonshine and got a little drunk, Bellamy kissed her and she shot him down straight away. He has been trying ever since but her heart remains with Lexa.

Clarke’s lays down on her bed again to get some sleep, she dreams of hope, and peace and Lexa. 

..................................................................

Bellamy is returning from hunting with Lincoln, he's been trying for the past 8 months to get everyone's trust back. It's been hard though, the most forgiving has been Lincoln, he is a good man and Bellamy knows he is good for his sister. He slowly slips into his and Clarkes room, he looks over to her bed, she is still sleeping, holding on to her necklace. 

"Mmmm Lexa" Clarke moans, Bellamy rolls his eyes, he's been hearing Clarke talk about the commander in her sleep for the past 8 months, he thought he was hearing things at first, he thought that maybe it was just a one time dream but no, it's constantly. He feels the jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach. He has voiced his concerns to Octavia but she just brushes it off and says it's none of their business. He has had feelings for her for a while now, even before Gina. He thought she did too and he still has a little bit of hope that maybe she does even though she rejected him that night when the delinquents all got together to drink Monty’s moonshine. He sat on his bed tired from the morning of hunting, he went to place his bag on his drawers but missed, Clarke jumped up from her bed knife in her hand looking around to see the source of the commotion, then she notices Bellamy sitting on his bed with his hands up in the air.

"Whoa! Sorry princess, didn't mean to wake you" he grins, she lowers her knife and sits on her bed. She rolls her eyes

"No problems it's not like Pike’s people have been trying to kill me or anything" she snaps back.

"You’re really not a morning person are you princess" Clarke ignores him and gets her clothes for the day heads to the bathroom to change. Bellamy watches her leave and lays back on his bed. He shakes his head. 

Clarkes comes back into the room, Bellamy is still lying on his bed, she moves to her side of the room and straps her knife to her hip and places her hand gun in the waist band of her pants.

"Big day princess" 

"Yes" Clarke answers shortly 

"Not nervous?"

"No not really"

"What will you do if you lose" Clarkes smiles to herself the Blakes are more alike than they would like to believe.

"Like I told your sister, I will leave and take my supporters with me" This makes Bellamy sit up in his bed and look at Clarke trying to decide if she is serious or not.

"You can't be serious Clarke, you and anyone who leaves with you will be killed" Clarke rolls her eyes and turns to face Bellamy.

"No we won't"

"Why? Because you think the commander will save us? She hasn't done anything for us in the last 8 months except keep us here like cattle for the slaughter" He stands his hands balled into fists.

"Lexa will save the people who want nothing to do with Pike" Bellamy laughs

"When will you wake up and realise she doesn't care about us.... she doesn't care about you..." Clarke is getting angry now. "Have you heard from her Clarke, in these past 8 months?"

"No because there is a blockade and a kill order in place because of you and Pike" Clarke says through gritted teeth.

"The commander bitch does.. Ughhh!" Bellamy is cut off as Clarke punches him in his nose.

"C’mon princess you up yet" Octavia walks in the room and looks at the scene before her, her brother is sitting on his bed blood pouring from his nose and Clarke is standing above him.

"Whoa princess" she goes over to Clarke and places her hand on Clarkes shoulder and pulls her back gently. "Look I'm sure whatever my wonderful brother did he deserved this..." she is waving her hands towards him "but we got bigger fish to fry today" Clarke looks at Octavia then leaves the room, just as she is nearly out of the door Bellamy speaks again.

"You don't belong with her Clarke, we are your people" Clarke looks back at Bellamy.

"No, you’re not" and leaves.

"Bell when are your gonna learn" Octavia has her hands on her hips

"When is she gonna learn" he retorts

"Bell..." Octavia pinches the bridge of her nose "We are grounders now; do you understand that? We could have a good life here, have you not learnt that over these last 8 months?"

"Yes"

"Then what is your....? Oh" Octavia looks back at the door the Clarke walked out of. She chuckles. "Oh Bell, listen you’re barking up the wrong tree, Clarke’s heart belongs to someone else, that's why she punched you isn't it? Believe me I know what happens if you bad mouth the commander." Octavia points to her neck where there is a thin white scar from when she disrespected her Heda 8 months ago. Needless to say, she hasn't done it since. Bellamy holds a cloth to his nose.

"I don't believe that O, I don't believe that she belongs to anyone, how can she have feelings for the person who abandoned us at Mount Weather? I was there and helped her pull that lever, Lexa ran" Octavia shrugged cause she honestly doesn't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know Bell but I know this, Clarke will give her time and energy to Skaikru she will die trying to get peace for us, she would kill for us... hell she already has, she would give any one of her limbs to her family and her friends but Bell I'm telling you right now, she will never give her heart to us, because that is with Heda." Bellamy shakes his head.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Octavia chuckles at his response

"Ok, look go shower and clean up you smell like shit then meet us in the mess hall" 

"Gee thanks" Octavia laughs then leaves. 

 

Flashback one month after the blockade 

This past month has been hard on Clarke, Pike has tried to have her killed at least 5 times already but Kane stayed true to his word having Clarke guarded and watched 24/7 also having people on the inside of Pike’s group like Bellamy and Brian has helped as well. Octavia is due back any minute after meeting with Indra, this is the first time she has been able to sneak away to meet her. Clarke is hoping she can hear something about Lexa, anything really. So here she is sitting in a room she has to share with Bellamy laying on her bed staring at the ceiling clutching on to her necklace trying to pull strength from it. It's been hard, there has been a couple of times where she has almost walked out the gate, tired of Pike and of Bellamy. Tired of fighting, she knows she could make it past the blockade by using the title the grounders gave her 'Wanheda'. Then she could go be with Lexa, that's if Lexa still wants her, she knows that the way she left would have hurt her. She pulled out of thoughts with a knock at the door. 

"Princess?" Octavia says. Clarke jumps up towards the door and opens it with haste

"O! Finally! how did it go? Did Indra mention Lexa? How long did she say the blockade would be up for? Has there been any incidents? Have the ambassadors tried to challenge her again?"

"Slow down Clarke!" Octavia chuckles "breathe princess" Clarke takes in a deep breath then sits on her bed, Octavia sits next to her.

"Ok first things first, the commander has told Indra that the blockade stays up for as long as it takes but if there is a direct attack there will be war, so since the 12 clans haven’t come running down with swords raised high we can say that there hasn't been any incidents" Clarke lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding

"Lexa?" Clarke asks quietly 

"Indra doesn't talk about the commander’s personal life Clarke. I'm sorry" Clarke looks at her hands in her lap.

"I just want to know if she is ok O"

"Heda is strong Clarke, you know this." Clarke nods "We have an issue that's needs to be dealt with immediately" Clarke rolls her eyes, and thinks another problem. Really?' Octavia tells Clarke all that Indra told her about Jaha and the city of light, she goes on to tell her about this bag that apparently makes the chips. "Indra said we need to get the bag, if we get the bag then we can kinda put the whole city of light thing on hold until this blockade thing is dealt with. I guess this is why Raven has been acting weird, I can't believe she took the chip Clarke" 

"I can" Octavia looks at her with confusion "She was in a lot of pain O, mom told me, it's her leg" Octavia nods "how did Lexa come by this information?"

"Oh that's the great part! Murphy.. he left with Jaha. Indra said there was more to the story but she didn't have the time to tell me."

"Ok so Murphy told Lexa, why isn't he here is he even alive?" Octavia chuckles 

"Oh this is the great part, Murphy is now officially Trikru, he went through the cleansing ritual and all, and he is Titus' second and he is also training to be the commanders guard!" Clarke stood up quickly and started pacing, Octavia looks at her with concern and starts to approach her but Clarke holds up her hand. Clarke is tense she has her hands balled into fists, her face is red, Octavia has seen this look before and does not want to be on the receiving end of whatever it is that Clarke is feeling  
"Clarke?" Octavia says hesitantly. Clarke stops and looks at her

"So let me get this straight, Murphy, John. fucking. Murphy is Trikru now? Not only has he been branded as Trikru he is a guard to Lexa AND the Fleimkepa’s second?!"

"Sha" Octavia replies softly, whatever it is that Clarke is feeling she is going to have to talk about it. "What's wrong Clarke? I kinda thought it was funny I thought it would make you laugh"

"Laugh! Laugh? I. Am. Stuck. Here! This "home" with people trying to kill me at least once a week! Here! Where I have to share a room with Bellamy! Bellamy of all the damn people on this God forsaken ark! And John fucking Murphy! Murphy, Octavia is in Polis! As her guard! As Titus's second!" She has tears rolling down her cheeks now. "That asshole gets to see her every day! He gets to protect her! Spend time with her! And no doubt since he is the Fleimkepa’s second he gets to spend time with the nightblood children! Which happens to be where Lexa is the most relaxed and at peace! HE GETS THAT AND I DONT!" She yells and grabs her knife from her hip and throws it at the wall. She holds on to the edge of the table In her room bent over trying to catch her breath, trying not to let this feeling of jealousy take over. She is sobbing now. Octavia walks up behind her and turns her around and holds her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry princess" Octavia knew that being in Arcadia was going to be hard on Clarke but she thought she was doing ok, she frowns at how insensitive she was just being even though she didn't mean it. Octavia holds Clarke in front of her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, you’re such a strong person sometimes I forget that you are in pain. Look if it is any consolation to you, Murphy according to Indra is working hard learning all he can so he can protect Heda, he is different from the last time we saw him. He is happy. And if john Murphy can get his happy ending then there is no doubt in my mind that you can too princess. Don't all princesses get a happy ever after anyways?" Clarke smiles "Wanheda needs to push this jealousy aside for now." 

"Ok" Clarke sighs 

"Ok" 

End flashback

 

Clarke enters the mess hall and sees her mother and Kane sitting at the table eating their breakfast, they wave her over, she goes gets some food then sits opposite Kane and Abby.

"Good morning baby" says Abby

"Good morning Clarke" follows Kane

"Good morning" she says to both and smiles

"Get off me Monty I'm hungry" everyone stops what they are doing and watches Jasper stumble into the mess hall. Monty is behind him trying to keep him steady, he's drunk again. He gets his food the turns around and sees Clarke. He sits down next to her. 

"Jasper" Clarkes says. Monty sits down next to Jasper with his own food

"Princess" Jasper says but doesn't look at her. 

They have come to an understanding these past 8 months, Clarke told Jasper that if there was any other way to save the people in Mount Weather she would have done it, he believes her, Clarke doesn't lie she is honest. Losing Maya was like losing a bit of his soul but Clarke is here to help and Jasper knows if anyone can save them it's Clarke Griffin.

"So how are we going to do this" says Octavia as she sits down besides Clarke.

"I was thinking we can use the PA system to announce that Clarke is challenging Pike for the role of chancellor" Monty answers.

"That's a good plan Monty but first I want to spend half the day getting everyone to spread the news to the people so they are prepared then I'll make the announcement officially using the PA system"

"Sounds like a plan Clarke" Bellamy says as he sits down next to Kane. 

"Excellent, so everyone knows what to do let's get to it, Bellamy you are with me"  
Bellamy leaves with Kane.

"Come on Jasper I could use your help with the PA system" Jasper grunts but gets up to follow Monty. Octavia stays with Clarke for extra protection not knowing how Pike is going to react to the announcement.

"Baby can I see you in medical" says Abby

"Mom I don't have time"

"Please Clarke" Abby looks at Clarke like she's wounded, Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Fine, let’s make this quick" Abby stands and leads the way. Clarke and Octavia follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok people this is the last update till next week hope you guys like it


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke sits on one of the cots in medical. Octavia said she would wait outside. Abby sits down next to Clarke. And holds her hand.

"Hey how are you feeling" asks Abby

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine?" Clarke says her face is expressionless.

"You’re not fine Clarke" says Abby in a firm voice. "Talk to me" Clarke looks at her mom and sighs.

"Listen to me mom, I'm fine because either outcome today is ok with me" Abby looks confused.

"So you would be ok to lose?" Clarke looks away.

"Mom.... I just want to get this over with, it's been a long 8 months" Abby reaches for Clarkes necklace but Clarke grabs her hand midway to stop her, Abby looks at Clarke with firm eyes, Clarke lets go, Abby grabs the chain and holds the headpiece between her fingers.

"You love her, don't you?" Abby says while looking at the headpiece, she lets go.

"Doesn't matter right now does it mom" 

"It matters baby" Abby cups Clarkes cheek. Clarke blinks away the tears, she whispers.

"I miss her so much mom" Abby wipes away the tears that have fallen and puts her hand around Clarke’s shoulder and pulls her in for a hug.

"I know, you will win this election and then you can see her again"

"Mom she might not want to see me again" Clarke says as she buries her face into her mother’s shoulder.

"So maybe she might not want to see you again, maybe she will be angry or distant... that hasn't really stopped you from getting what you want before" Clarke laughs and wipes her eyes.

"Yeah" she gets up. "Ok mom I have to go and get this started, I'll see you later"

"Love you" Abby says with one last embrace

"I love you too mom" Clarke let's go and leaves the room. 

Octavia is waiting outside medical but her focus is on something else. She walks up beside Octavia and looks in her line on vision, she is looking at Jaha and Raven, talking to a group of people. Raven hasn't been herself and Jaha is just weird.

"One thing at a time O" Clarke huffs out

"I know Clarke I'm just worried about her is all"

"Me too, and we will look into this city of light stuff soon, mom took the bag that Indra informed us of, so there's nothing else they can do at the Moment anyway" 

"Your right, let’s go" Octavia leads the way to the delinquents and lets them know what is going on today, they all nod and express their happiness at Clarke possibly ending this blockade, it's been hard on everyone, hunting is possible but difficult and people feel caged in. 

............................................

Clarke and Octavia spend the good first half of the day spreading the news and speaking to people. Now they are sitting back in the mess hall eating lunch. Monty let them know that the PA system is up and ready. They head there after lunch

"Hey Clarke" says Monty, he's sitting in an office playing with wires on something 

"You know this kind of thing is in Ravens field of expertise" Monty says with a smile.

"You’re doing fine Monty" says Clarke.

"You ready"

"Yup let's get this over with" Monty hands the speaker to Clarke, she squeezes her necklace. "Attention residents of Arcadia, this is Clarke Griffin and I formally announce that I am challenging Pike for the role of chancellor, it's been 8 months, Pike will have you believe that the grounders are savages and that all they want is war and death, there has been no attacks from the blockade this proves that the commander means us no harm. She wants peace, to achieve this peace the commander wants Pike to surrender at the blockade to pay for the slaughter of the 300 hundred warriors that were sent here to protect us. As chancellor I will negotiate with the commander to be let back into the coalition, it will benefit us all. Thank you

.....................................

After the announcement Clarke and Octavia walk outside people are standing around talking about the announcement that was made. Pike is there with 3 armed men. They are walking towards her.

"Clarke Griffin, you are under arrest for treason" Pike walks around to put handcuffs on Clarke but Octavia steps in front of him. "Move out of my way" he says to Octavia in a low voice. Octavia doesn't move.

"I didn't know that running for chancellor was treason Pike? Is this a new rule that you have installed? This is a democracy after all" Clarke says with a smile.

"You are going to get us all killed that is reason enough" Pike says loud enough for everyone around him to hear. 

"Is she Pike enlighten us please? Tell us how Clarke is going to get us all killed" says Kane. He has walked over after seeing Pike move towards Clarke. Bellamy trailing behind him.

"She will have you believe that that this commander savage bitch wants to help us, but she is the one who left us at mount weather to die" Clarke grips her knife and moves forward after hearing Pike insult Lexa but is stopped by Octavia.

"Remember we need Clarke not Wanheda princess" Octavia whispers. Clarke nods, she moves in front of Octavia and looks around at the crowd that has gathered.

"Yes, Pike is right, the commander did leave us at mount weather, she had an alliance with us to get our people out and broke the deal" the crowd goes silent. "If anything, this should tell you how committed the commander is to her people" The crowd murmurs. "At that time, we weren't part of the coalition and she was offered in the time of war the release of her people and for her warriors to walk away from battle without a scratch. She did what any good leader would have done, she did what I would have done. If at the time we were part of the coalition there is no doubt in my mind that she would have stayed and fought to her last dying breath, same as me. But we weren't and her duty is to her people. We could become her people and prosper as a clan. It has been 8 months, we are running out of food and supplies, we can't go far to hunt, the only way to move forward is for Pike to surrender and pay for the atrocity he committed against 300 sleeping unarmed warriors that were sent here to protect us, do this and then we will finally have peace" Clarke looks around people are nodding in agreement, they start yelling.

"Yeah we want peace! Take him to the blockade!"  
"Clarke has never let us down before!"  
"The commander left us though she left us to die!"  
"But Clarke saved us! Clarke for chancellor!!  
"He's a coward and a liar!"

The crowd starts chanting Clarkes name, she looks to Pike with a smirk on her face. He's angry, he's starting to realise he is going to lose. 

"Your all wrong" Before Clarke has any time react she hears shots and is pushed to the ground she can feel a blinding pain in her shoulder, she can't move. She is staring at the sky, she can hear screaming, she lifts her head up slowly, Pike is on the ground smiling and laughing like a lunatic, Bellamy is on top of him cuffing him. She looks to her shoulder and sees blood pour out of it so she applies pressure, she can't breathe, she feels someone behind her, she looks back and Octavia is holding her from behind holding her hand over her bullet wound, she saying something and crying but Clarke can't make sense of it all, she realised that Octavia isn't looking at her, she follows her line of sight to right In front of her, Monty is holding Jasper in his arms. 

"No no no" Clarke says she's trying to move but Octavia is holding her close, she has tears running down her eyes "no no no. Let me go"

"Stay still princess, you have been shot, Jasper he, he jumped in front of the bullet and pushed you to the ground, he he...."

"No let me go" Clarke shrugs her off and starts crawling to Jasper, every move she makes she can feel more blood pour out of her wound every move she makes hurts but she doesn't care. She gets to Jasper and he looks at her, he smiles, she can feel Octavia behind her again, her hand on Clarkes wound. Jasper looks over Clarkes shoulder to Octavia and smiles at her too.

"Hold on Jasper mom will be here soon she will save you" she grabs his hand 

"No Clarke, it's ok, I can see her again, My maya" Clarke starts sobbing 

"No listen it's going to be ok, it's not your time yet, please Jasper" Clarke pleads

"I feel tired Clarke" Jasper says he starts to loose colour in his cheeks, she can feel his pulse slow down. He looks at monty "I'm sorry monty I can't help make your next lot of moonshine for the delinquents" Monty laughs as tears are rolling down his cheeks. 

"It won't be the same with out your Jas, nothing will be the same with out you. You have to fight" Jasper smiles and holds his hands. 

"I'm so tired of fighting Monty. My soul will find her, right Clarke? Clarke sobs and nods her head. Octavia who is still behind Clarke holding her bullet wound with one hand uses her free hand and puts it on jaspers head, she buries her head into Clarkes shoulder unable to look at her friend any longer. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up, Bellamy drops down to his knees beside her and Clarke. He puts his hand on Jaspers knee and squeezes.

"No" he says quietly. By this time all the original hundred have gathered around. Crying and sobbing. Jasper turns to Clarke. He squeezes her hand.

"I forgive you" Clarkes shakes her head" He coughs and blood comes out of his mouth. 

"Hey come on Jasper you can live and hate me some more, I'll take all the hate you dish my way, but you can only do that if you live" even as Clarke is saying this she knows that the damage is done, he's lost too much blood. He smiles at her again.

"I don't hate you. Please, please give the travellers blessing..I will need it if my soul wants to meet hers again" Clarke nods

"In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." Jasper stops breathing, monty puts his cheek to his forehead and crys, Octavia still has her head buried in Clarke's shoulder, Bellamy has his hand on the back on Octavia head seeking some comfort tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Stay down!" Clarke looks around for who said that, she sees pike on his stomach hands cuffed behind his back, Lincoln is holding him down while pike struggles trying to get up. Clarke sees red.

"YOU DID THIS" Clarke yells. She is trying to get up but Octavia is holding her down, she elbows Octavia in the stomach and moves to stand up, Octavia has her by the shirt but she hits her arm so she can move forward to the man who caused this, who is the reason for all of this! She gets out Lexas knife runs toward Lincoln and pushes him of Pike, she straddles his back and holds the knife to his throat.

"WANHEDA NOU" shouts Octavia " jus drain nou jus daun!" Clarke looks up at Octavia. She bends down to whisper into Pike’s ear.

"You will pay for your crimes, it will be slow and it will be painful" she then hits him over the head with the end of her knife and knocks him out, she stands up swaying a bit, Octavia rushes to her side to steady her she has her arm around her shoulder holding her weight. 

"GAURDS ARREST PIKE FOR TREASON! Take him to the prison cells! The commander will decide what happens to him! If anyone has a problem with that I will walk you to the blockade myself!" She looks around everyone is in agreement, Lincoln and Miller drag Pike away. Clarke looks at Jaspers lifeless body, then she sees black.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback Arcadia 2 months after the blockade

Clarke is sitting around a campfire inside the walls of Arcadia, the smell of a campfire reminds her of Lexa, she closes her eyes and squeezes the headpiece. She hears a cough, she looks behind her she can see the 4 guards Kane has following her everywhere. She rolls her eyes. And closes them again exhaling the campfire scent thinking of Lexa. She can hear laughter so she opens her eyes, Jasper is walking towards her, he's stumbling a bit, he sits on the other side of the campfire and stares at her.

"Just say what you want to say Jasper, get it over with" he scoffs and looks away.

"So how does it feel committing genocide"

"Like shit...anything else?" Clarke snaps back, his eyes water.

"I was going to save everyone" Clarke gets up and goes sits next to him.

"I wish you could have" Clarke says her voice trembling. "There was nothing else I could have done Jasper, I gave them a choice and they still wouldn't stop, they were drilling into our friends, my mother... tell me, tell me please what would you have had me do? What would you do?" Jasper looks into Clarkes eyes, he knows that she is being sincere.

"I don't know.... there were good people in Mount Weather, Maya was good.... I’m so tired of hurting, I'm just so tired" Jasper puts his face in his hands and starts crying.

"I'm sorry Jasper" Clarke puts her arm around his shoulders and he leans into her and starts sobbing. "You know grounders believe when a person dies their spirit leaves their body, if that person’s fight ended too soon or if they have left someone behind, they believe that that spirit will wait to move on to the next reincarnation. That's why when someone dies they have pyres, I believe that you will meet Maya again" Jasper looks up at her.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Kind of, it's a nice thought, right?" She smiles.

"Yeah it is but how am I supposed go on without her Clarke?" He sobs.

"Hmm I think the best thing for you to do is live, be the best you can be, so that one day when you meet her again, you can be proud of the life you left behind." Clarke holds Jasper.

"Clarke I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you but I want to" she smiles at him.

"Some day when you’re not hating my guts...I would really like to hear about Maya Jas, I would like to know more about her. If you will let me"

"I would like that too" he smiles at her then gets up and leaves. 

End flashback

"Shit, shit, shit, where is Abby?! Octavia has lowered Clarke to the ground, she passed out. Bellamy comes running towards them. He picks Clarke up and carries her bridal style and starts running to the med bay.

"Hurry up Bell! We can't lose her too, I'll run ahead and try find Abby! Just hurry! Octavia runs out of sight. Bellamy keeps pushing forward towards the med bay.

"Le..le..Lexa" Clarke mumbles.

"Hold on princess, you’re going to be ok, fight!" Bellamy yells. He gets to the med bay kicks the doors open and puts her on the bed. He's knows nothing healing or medicine but he knows to put pressure on a bleeding wound so he finds a cloth and quickly runs over to the bed Clarke is on and puts pressure of the bullet hole is her shoulder.

"Lov mm Lek...sa" Clarke mumbles. Bellamy looks at Clarke and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously Clarke" he shakes his head. 

"Clarke!!" Abby runs into medical with Octavia and Kane trailing behind her. She feels for a pulse.

"Her pulse is weak, she has lost a lot of blood, I have to remove the bullet then give her blood" Abby starts making preparations in a haste.

"I have to go it's almost sundown, I have to let Indra know that Pike has been arrested otherwise we will have to wait another 14 days to see her again" Octavia moves to the side of Clarkes bed and kisses her on the forehead "Ste yuj Klark, I'll be back soon, by the time I get back you better stop messing around Wanheda you are giving us a scare" Octavia turns and runs out the door.

Indra is waiting by a river that her and Octavia having been meeting at for the last 8 months. She looks forward to seeing to seeing her second every 2 weeks, she won't tell her but she is proud. Her spirit is strong. Octavia comes running to the edge of the lake, she is covered and blood and out of breath, naturally Indra unsheathed her sword looking into to forest for danger.

"Indra I don't have a lot of time. Tell the commander that pike has been arrested and he currently sitting in a prison, we wait her arrival to decide his fate. I have to go"

"Wait second! Are you hurt?" Indra yells out.

"No it's not my blood, someone was killed and another injured I have to go Indra" 

Octavia runs into the forest. Indra shakes her head mounts her horse and takes off to see the commander.

........................................................................

Octavia arrives back in Arcadia she heads for the Med bay, the doors are closed and Bellamy, Kane and Monty are standing outside. 

"Well?" She asks impatiently.

"No news yet O" replies Bellamy. 

"It's been hours!" She says through her teeth. She feels a hand on her shoulder she turns quickly ready to punch whoever is trying to calm her down, just before she's about to yell at that person she sees it's Lincoln. She throws herself in his arms and cries.

"It's my fault Lincoln, I promised her I'd protect her I promised! I failed and because I failed, Jasper is dead and Clarke is fighting for her life, is should be me, it should have been me..." she sobs.

"Do not speak like this Octavia" he puts his hands on her cheeks "If your talk like this you make Jasper’s sacrifice meaningless, he died protecting Clarke, he died protecting us all, he made that choice, he died a hero do not take that from him"

"But Clarke..." Lincoln cuts her off.

"Clarke is strong. She will live." Octavia smiles up at Lincoln.

"You are right, nothing can kill that woman" she chuckles " I love you"

"I love you too Octavia" they embrace.  
.................................................  
It's been 4 hours since Clarke was shot and still no word from Abby. Octavia and Bellamy are the only ones left waiting, both of them sitting in silence.

"She was asking for her" Bellamy says matter of factly.

"Huh?" Octavia looks at him confused.

"Clarke, she was calling for Lexa" he looks at her for a reaction but she just shrugs her shoulders.

"How can you be so calm about this O? She doesn't belong with them, she belongs here" Octavia shakes her head.

"I'm not going through this with you again Bellamy" She leans back against the wall.

"Am I the only one who cares about her wellbeing she can't be involved with Lexa? She is going to get hurt" Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Clarke is always getting hurt Bell"

"This is different!"

"No it's not, she's a big girl she can make her own decisions"

"She hasn't been herself these last 8 months. Maybe she can't, maybe she has been pushed too far to make big calls anymore"  
Octavia snaps her head to him and is about to yell but the med bay door opens. They both quickly stand, Abby looks drained. But she smiles.

"She will be fine" They both smile and sigh "both of you go get some sleep I'll wait here with Clarke" Octavia hugs Abby then heads off to look for Lincoln, before she turns to leave she looks at Bellamy.

"Bell you are my brother and I love you so I'm going to warn you now, you are never going to get what you want from Clarke I have already told you this, please leave it be. I'm telling you someone is going to get hurt. That someone will be you" she turns and leave, he rolls his eyes and leave to go to his bedroom.  
....................................................  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.....

Clarke slowly opens her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room she is in, she tries to wipe away the sleep with her hands but stops cause of the pain in her left shoulder. She groans.

"Hey sweetie" She looks to her left and sees her mother. Abby has bags under her eyes, hair messy, she's leaning her elbows on the bed looking at Clarke.

"M..mm..mom?" Clarke grunts out, her throat is dry. "Wa..terr.." Abby puts her hand behind her back and helps Clarke sit up, she hands her a cup of water.

"Drink it slowly" Clarke nods, she drinks the whole cup and Abby helps her back down to her pillow. Clarke looks around the room and realises she's in the med bay, she looks to her mother who now has glassy eyes. She looks to her shoulder to find the source of pain she is feeling.

"Nnooo, Jas.. Jasper." Clarke looks to Abby and sees a tear roll down her cheek. Clarke starts crying. Abby holds Clarkes hand. It breaks her heart all that her daughter has been through. Abby knows that she will blame herself for Jaspers death. "My fault" Clarkes pulls her hand away from her mother but Abby just grabs in again.

"No Clarke, no it's not. Don't blame yourself, Pike did this. Not you" Clarke starts crying. She's so tired of the death. So tired of people dying because of her in someone or another. She goes to hold the one thing that has given her strength these last 8 months but it's not there, she looks around frantically trying to sit up.

"Where is it mom!" Abby knows instantly what it is Clarke is looks for. She puts her hands gently on Clarke’s good shoulder and pushes her back down.

"Shhhh baby" She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out the silver chain with the headpiece and holds it up to show her, Clarke calms down "I had to take it off for the operation honey, but I took good care of it, it hasn't left my pocket the entire time" Abby smiles at her daughter. She pulls Clarkes hair to the side reaches around and clips the necklace in place. Clarke closes her eyes and holds on to the headpiece tightly. "What are you thinking of when you do that?" Clarke looks at her mother. "You always do that, you hold onto that headpiece and close your eyes, what do you think of"

"Lexa" Clarkes lip trembles. "It gives me strength, I need to get it from her cause I think I'm running out of it" Abby leans down and hugs her crying daughter till she falls asleep. 

Abby jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks back and sees Kane.

"How is she?" 

"Physically she will be fine but there is only so much a person can go through Kane. I never thought that by sending her down her she would be burdened like this. If Jake were here he would hate me for what has become of her" Abby puts her hand onto of Kane's. Kane pulls up a chair beside her. 

"No he wouldn't Abby, you gave her the only option that was available to you, you didn't know she would become our leader" Abby looks at Kane, she wipes off the tears that have fallen.

"Jake did" Kane looks at her with curiosity. "He always told me that she would lead one day. He always believed that she was destined for big things" 'Our kiddo is going to rule the whole world one day' "Abby says impersonating Jake. "He would be proud of her" she smiles 

"I think he would too" he holds her hand.  
...............................................................  
Clarke is roused from her sleep by something poking in their arm. She rubs her eyes and hears giggling. She turned to her right to see Octavia poking her in the arm.

"Finally!" O throws her hands in the air. And laughs. "Honestly Clarke you should get your mother to check why it is so hard for you to wake up in the mornings!" Clarke rolls her eyes. Then shuts them.

"Your so annoying O, can't you go and annoy someone else, I have just been shot remember" she pulls the blankets up to her body ready to go back to sleep.

"Hmm I guess you don't want to hear the news then" 

"No. go away." Clarke mumbles.

"Ok" Octavia stands up starting to walk away. She turns back and says lightly looking at her fingernails "I just thought you would like to know news about the commander but your right you need your rest" Octavia starts walking away. Clarke bolts up.

"No wait come back!" Octavia stops looks back at Clarke and smiles.

"Note to self. If ever Wanheda needs to be bought out of hibernation just mention the commander" Octavia chuckles.

"Stop kidding around O, what news?"

"Yesterday when you were in here getting fixed up I ran to give Indra an update. This morning a messenger was sent to let us know that the commander will be here by nightfall" Clarke can feel her heart pounding in her cheek. She is coming she is finally going to see Lexa again. She feels the nerves in her stomach. She is lost for words she is just staring at Octavia dumbfounded.  
"I thought you might want to get cleaned up, so I'm here to take you to your room so you can shower and rest in there, I told Bellamy to stay away, c’mon princess" she walks over to Octavia and holds out her hand, she helps Clarke get off the bed. 

Clarke is looking into her eyes."You’re not lying to me O, right? She is really coming here?" 

"I would never do that to you princess, she is coming and no offence but you look like shit" Octavia laughs. Clarke smiles and holds Octavia in an embrace. Then leads her to her room.  
.....................................................   
Clarke is lying in her bed. Showering was a bit difficult but she got through it she's sitting at the table of her room her with a drawing book she found. She is drawing Lexa with the nightbloods. She finishes her drawing and smiles at it. She was so in her element she didn't hear her mother enter her room.

"That's beautiful honey, I always liked your art" Clarke jumps at her mother’s voice. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" Abby smiles.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you mom but what are you doing here" Clarke says as she folds her drawing and puts it in her pocket.

"Octavia told me you having some trouble waking up in the mornings and I came to give you a check-up" Clarke rolls her eyes. She hears someone snickering at the door. She knows who it is. Clarke gets up and walks to the door and sees Octavia who bursts out laughing.

"Octavia!" Clarke says in a warning tone. Octavia runs off and calls over her shoulder.

"It's a serious issue princess!" she runs out of sight, Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles, walks back into the room for her mother to do her check-up.

"How are you feeling about everything"

"Fine, I'm not worried about negotiations." 

"I was more talking about Lexa honey" Clarke looks to the ground.

"I, I am, I’m" Clarke trails off

"Nervous as hell" Abby finishes for her. Clarke nods "it will all work out Clarke, now lay down so I can check your wound and get some rest someone will let you know when the commander has arrived" 

Abby leaves after Clarke’s check-up. Clarkes sighs and rolls over on her good shoulder and smiles and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you guys think so far should I continue. Are yas liking the story? Any suggestions?


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa arrives at the blockade she is looking at Arcadia from the clearing waiting for her warriors to set up her tent. Murphy walks up beside her.

"Welcome home brother" Murphy scoffs  
"How long do we have to be here for Lex" he huffs

"As long as it takes" Murphy rolls his eyes

"Have I ever told you talk too much" Lexa smiles

"Sha" Murphy laughs. Lexa turns to one of her warriors.

"Ready our horses we leave now"

"Sha Heda"

"Are you nervous" asks Murphy.

"I laik Heda, I don't get nervous"

"Sure Lex" he smiles and walks to his horse she follows.

...............................................

Lexa, Murphy and Emori arrive at the gates of Arcadia. 

"Put down your weapons and raise your hands" Lexa dismounts her horse followed by Murphy and Emori. She stands with her hands behind her back and looks up at the foolish guard.

"Get your chancellor. Now" she's says through gritted teeth.

"Remove your weapons!" the guard yells.

"The commander has told you to get your chancellor! So Do it Steven you moron!" Murphy yells. The gates start opening. Out walks Bellamy followed by Octavia.

"Heda" Octavia bows.

"Octavia" Lexa replies.

"Murphy!?" Bellamy says in a shocked voice, Octavia elbows him in his ribs. He can't believe what he is seeing, John Murphy in grounder clothes, guarding the commander and he is not the skinny boy who left with Jaha he was ripped. Murphy rolls his eyes.

"Octavia where is Wanheda?" Lexa can't wait anymore she has to know if Clarke is ok, she has to see her, it's been 8 months. Bellamy cuts in.

"She's in our room. She was injured, so she is resting" Octavia snaps her head to Bellamy. Then looks at the commander, she's clenching her jaw. The commander may have her war paint on but her eyes show hurt at Bellamy’s words" before Octavia can correct him Lexa cuts in.

"How?"

"Pike shot her Heda. One of our own jumped in front of Clarke and pushed her out of the way she still got shot but the damage was less. He died"

"What was his name"

"His name was Jasper. Lexa." Bellamy says. Before Bellamy can even blink Murphy has swept his legs out from underneath him, punched him in the face and has a sword to his neck.

"YOU will address your commander by title!" Bellamy looks up at Murphy his hands raised in the air in surrender. He looks to Lexa.

"His name was Jasper. Commander." Murphy stands back. Octavia rolls her eyes and helps her brother up. Bellamy looks at Octavia "O, I'm going to take princess some food she will be hungry by now she will also need her dressings changed, do you know where she keeps her shirts? I can't seem to find anything in our room" Lexa has her hand around her sword so hard that she is losing circulation to her hand. She can feel the blood rush to her head. She is angry. She has moved on, Lexa always had the feeling there was more between Clarke and Bellamy then Clarke let on.

"Bell what..." Octavia was cut off by Emori.

"Go get your council ready for your Heda. Have someone come collect us when you have yourselves organised."

"Sha" says Octavia. Lexa watches Bellamy leave he turns back with a smirk on his face, she goes to move forward but Emori stands in front of her, Murphy turns her around so no one in Arcadia can see her face.

"Sister..." Lexa holds up her hand to silence him. She takes a deep breath. 

"She moved on brother. With Bellamy kom Skaikru. That coward is not worthy of her! I will slit his throat!" She starts pacing.  
"Lex maybe it's just a misunderstanding, I think there is more to this story then we know" she turns to him.

"A mistake, brother, she is sleeping in the same room as him, he is tending to her wounds and bringing her food!" She starts pacing again. 

"Lexa, you need to speak to Clarke"

"I do not want to speak to her!" She stops pacing and closes her eyes "I am glad she is well... but I thought she loved me brother. I cannot watch her be happy with another person"

"Lexa, I think John is right, you will need to speak to Clarke" Lexa drops her shoulders and nods. She knew Clarke moving on was a possibility, she knows Clarke deserves to be happy. 

.................................

 

Octavia follows Bellamy into Arcadia she grabs his arm and spins him around.

"What the hell are you doing Bellamy!"

"What? Nothing I said was untrue" he shrugged as he was placing food on a try for Clarke.

"You know damn well what you did! You made it seem like you and Clarke were together. What the hell!" 

"Lexa doesn't scare me" Octavia laughs.

"Oh dear brother of mine. I would be more scared of Clarke if I were you!" She snatches the food from him and heads to Clarke’s room. 

..................................

Kane meets Lexa at the gates.

"Commander! It is so good to see you well. Please follow me to the council room" he leads the council room. Around the table sit Abby, Kane, Monty and Bellamy. Lexa sits at the head of the table, Murphy and Emori stand behind her, the three Skai people are shocked to see Murphy, they stare, but he just smirks and shrugs it off.

"Where is Clarke?" Asks Lexa.

"She is resting, she is not well" Bellamy cuts in, Lexa also notices Octavia absence. Lexa looks at Abby.

"then this meeting needs to be postponed"

"Why we make up the majority of the council." Bellamy snarks at her.

"Klark is your chancellor is she not?" Everyone nods their heads Bellamy just smirks "Then I will make negotiations with her, if she wants you all present at the time then I will respect her decision"

"That sounds reasonable commander." Abby smiles.

"Abigail, it is good to see you again" Abby is thrown off by the fact that Lexa knows her full name.

"Ah thank you commander, it’s good to see you well. Ah if you don't mind me asking, how did you know my full name?" Abby tilts her head.

"Clarke told me" Lexa shrugs her shoulders, Bellamy scoffs. 

"Is there something funny Skai boy!" Says Emori.

"No" replies Bellamy with his chin in the air.

"Then I suggest biting your tongue or it will be removed!" Lexa says in a low threatening voice. 

"I... I'm Monty" Monty cuts in hoping to ease the tension. 

"Hello Monty kom Skaikru, I was just informed that Jasper kom Skaikru life has ended protecting Clarke. I am truly sorry for your loss. Murphy tells me you were close" Monty looks at Lexa in awe this is not the commander that was described by Pike and his mother. 

"Thank you, commander, we were all close to him, he will be missed greatly." Lexa nods

"Sorry commander, we will let you know as soon is Clarke is able to attend the meeting" Kane is cut off by the door slamming open. At the door is Clarke. An angry looking Clarke at that. Never the less still beautiful. She's wearing a tight white shirt with a blue jacket, and black tight leather pants. She has my knife that has been missing for 8 months attached to her hip any my headpiece on a silver chain around her neck. Clarke looks at her and Lexa swallows the lump in her throat. Then she looks away to Bellamy and walks around to him. Lexa’s heart breaks.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke is laying on her bed she feels sick and not because she has been shot but because she doesn't know what to expect. Will Lexa be angry, will she have moved on, will she still want Skaikru still as the 13th clan, did she miss her? So many questions, she closes her eyes and clutches her necklace again searching for strength. She interrupted when Octavia burst through the doors with a tray of food.

"Princess you are never going to believe what my idiot brother has done" Clarke sits up. Octavia places the food on her bedside table. 

"What now O" Octavia places her hands on her hips.

"Ok before I tell you I know that Wanheda will come out and play all I ask is that you don't kill him. Even though he is stupid, he is my stupid brother and I love him" Clarke stands up, she shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"What. did. he. do" she says through her teeth.

"Ok you need to sit down first" Clarke sits "well first of all the commander is here" 

Clarke stands up and starts to leave without a word but Octavia blocks her "princess you have to hear what Bellamy has done it involves Heda" Clarke using all her will power to turn around and sit on the bed "ok you promise you won't kill him?"

"O!"

"Give me your word" Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Fine I won't kill Bellamy now spit it out"

"Ok so me and Bell greeted Heda at the gates which by the way she was accompanied some chick and by Murphy and side note he is hot now like ripped hot!”

"O..." Clarke shakes her head.

"Oh yeah so anyways we said our hellos and she basically asked straight away where you were and before I even had a chance to speak Bellamy cut in, he may have made the commander believe that you are a couple"

Clarke stands up"WHAT!" Clarke yells "how Octavia" she pinches the crease between her nose.

"Well he told her that you were in "our room" and that you were injured and wouldn't be attending the council meeting, he also insinuated that he had to undress you to clean your wound, oh and also he made it sound like he took care of you, she looked hurt Clarke." 

Clarke doesn't need to hear anymore. She's pissed. she storms out of her bedroom towards the council room once she gets there she throws open the door. She stops cause at the head of the table sits Lexa. She has her war paint on so her emerald eyes stand out, she is wearing her commander outfit. And she is staring right at Clarke, Clarke looks away to the reason why she stormed into the room. Bellamy! He is sitting there with a smirk on his face, she walks around behind him slowly and calmly and puts her hand through his hair he smiles at her. Then she grabs a fist full of hair at the back of his head pulls his head back and uses all her force to smack his face of the table.

"Arghhhh" everyone is the room now is standing all except Lexa, Bellamy still sits in his seat holding his bloody nose, Clarke pushes him of the chair on to the floor.

"Nobody speaks for me Bellamy!" She growls at him. Octavia rushes in the room. Hand on her hips.

"Why is it that whenever I walk into a room with you two Bell always has a bloody face?" Octavia walks over to her brother who is still on the floor clutching his nose, she puts her hands on her hip and gives him some cloth. 

Clarke calmly sits in the chair Bellamy was occupying and folds her arms in front of her. She looks to Lexa. And smiles  
"Commander" she says in a husky voice

"Ambassador" Lexa smiles back.

Murphy touches Lexa’s shoulder and whispers something in her ear.

"See sister nothing to worry about" Lexa smiles. 

Clarke sees this interaction and can feel the jealously stirring in the pit on her stomach. She glares at Murphy.  
He nods at her.

"Wanheda" he greets. 

"John Murphy" she says back. He smiles at her. Clarke can't stand it. "Is something funny Murphy?"

"No Wanheda" Clarke can feel Octavia tense beside her.

"Then why don't you wipe that smirk of your face!" She spits out. Clarke knows she sounds like a bitch but she can't help it the thought that Murphy has spent the last 8 months with Lexa while she was stuck in Arcadia makes her blood boil.

"I'm sorry Wanheda I didn't realise me 'smirking' offended you " Clarke stands up and glares at him. Emori and Murphy moves forward. Lexa holds up her hand and makes them stop in their track.

"Leave us" Lexa announces to the room. Clarke watches as everyone starts to leave. 

 

..............................  
Octavia, Abby, Kane, Monty, Murphy, Emori and Bellamy walk out of the door of the council room. 

"How long do you think we will be waiting here?" Kane asks. Octavia shares a look with Abby and at the same time Murphy shares a look with Emori all four then look at each other, they all laugh. Bellamy scoffs and Kane and Monty shrug their shoulders having no idea what is going on between Clarke and Lexa. Miller walks into the hall.

"Kane the funeral pyre is ready we are just waiting for the commander now"

"Thank you Miller" Miller, Kane, Bellamy and Monty make their way to the pyre.

"Ok so who is going to tell the Hedas the funeral pyre is ready, because I am not going in there." Says Murphy.  
Octavia laughs.

"I have been dealing with Wanheda for 8 months, count me out"

"Well I'm not going, John you could get away with it you do it" says Emori.

"Abby?" Octavia asks.

"Although I believe that my daughter would never hurt me, I'm not going in there in case I see something that will scar me" Octavia chuckles.

 

"Ok look this is probably going to be an ongoing issue so how about we take turns" Octavia suggests.

"That sounds fair but who will go in there now?" Says Murphy.

"John it has to be you or Octavia" Emori says with a smile. "John your closer to Heda and Octavia your closer to Wanheda, you will both walk away unharmed" both Octavia and Murphy roll their eyes. 

"Fine! I'll do it this time but Murphy you are up next" he smiles. "wish me luck".

 

...............................  
"Klark" Lexa says softly. Only Lexa can send shivers down her spine by just saying her name. She turns to face her. Clarke walks around the table slowly not once taking her eyes off Lexa, she closes the distance between them by throwing her arms around her neck and wrapping her legs around her waist. Lexa holds her like she weighs nothing, then backs her on to the table so Clarke can sit on it. Clarke still has legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist. Her face is in the nuzzled into her neck, she leaves a trail of kisses up her neck.

"Leksa" Clarke moans. Lexa cups her cheeks with both hands then starts checking her body for injuries. She pats down her legs, then lifts up her shirt to see if there are any injuries "I'm fine, I'm fine Leksa" Lexa stops at her bullet wound, she runs her hand over the dressing then presses a long kiss to it. Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks and looks her in the eyes.

"em ste kom wan op gon disha"

"Sha" Clarke puts her hands behind Lexa’s neck and rubs her thumbs at the back of her neck. Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s and looks her in the eyes. 

"I am sorry about Jasper kom Skaikru Klark" Lexa says quietly.

"Mochof" Clarke rubs her nose against Lexa then brushes her lips against Lexa’s. Lexa moans into the kiss and adds more pressure and runs her hand up and down Clarkes thighs, Clarke moans then pushes her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, Lexa welcomes it trying to fight for dominance of the kiss. They both stop to catch their breath, they rest the foreheads together. Eyes closed. It takes a couple of minutes to catch their breath, once they do the stare into each other eyes. Clarke is clinging on to Lexa’s shirt for dear life like she could disappear at any moment.

"Hi" Clarke whispers.

"Hello Klark" Clarke moans then recaptured Lexa’s lips, she pushes Lexa away stands up and turns Lexa around and pushes her up so she is now the one sitting on the table with Clarke between her legs. Clarke grabs at Lexa waist and Lexa wraps her arms around her neck. Clarke kisses down her jaw down to her ear then nibbles on her earlobe "mmm Klark" Lexa moans. Clarke moves her lips down Lexa’s neck, biting and sucking. There's a knock at the door. Lexa growls, and Clarke ignores it and continues to kiss Lexa’s neck. There's another knock at the door. Lexa gets up to move but Clarke is still in between her legs and is still kissing Lexa’s neck, Lexa moans and bites her lip "mmm Klark.. the door" 

"No" Clarke’s says and kisses Lexa.

"No?" Lexa kisses back.

"Mhmm, no I have waited 8 very long months they can wait" Clarke kisses her again and pushes her tongue in. Lexa moans. Another knock.

"WHAT!" Lexa yells, Clarke continues to ignore the knocking is kissing Lexa’s neck again. The door starts opening so Lexa gently puts her hand on Clarkes stomach and pushes back while she stands up. Octavia walks in with an amused look on her face.  
"This better be important Octavia!" Clarke says in a low voice.

"Sorry for interrupting Heda, Wanheda. But I just thought I'd let you know that the funeral pyre is ready for Jasper" Clarke sighs. Then takes a big breath.

"Ok thank you O, we will be there soon" Octavia bows then turns and leaves. Lexa turns towards Clarke and cups her cheek Clarke leans into her hand.

"We have much to discuss Klark but first we must say goodbye to your friend." Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist and buries her face into Lexa’s neck, Lexa returns the embrace and sighs. 

"Ok" Clarke lets go and straightens herself and leads Lexa to the funeral pyre.

 

................................  
Translations   
em ste kom wan op gon disha: he will die for this


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke and Lexa are the last ones left at the pyre, only ashes left now. Clarke is staring at the ashes; a tear rolls down her cheek thinking about all the people that have died since landing on earth. She is bought out of her thoughts when she feels Lexa wipe away the tear, she looks to her.

"I know you blame yourself Klark but you should not. He died a hero and his spirit will move on." 

"He died because of me Lexa"

"No he died for you Klark. He died because of Pike" Lexa moved towards her and grabbed her hand, she held it firmly.

"I don't want anyone else to die for me Lexa" Clarke looked away. Lexa had a look of concern, Just before Lexa could respond Murphy interrupts.

"Lex are we returning back to our tents tonight? This place gives me the creeps" Clarke frowns at the nickname Murphy uses towards Lexa. She feels the jealously again and lets go of Lexa’s hand to start her walk back to her bedroom. She doesn't want to do anything she will regret and she feels if she stays she will do something stupid. Lexa frowns. And follows Clarke. She reaches for Clarke’s hand but Clarke snatches it back. Lexa looks shocked at this action. she doesn't understand.

"Klark?" Clarke shakes her head.

"I need to rest, we will talk tomorrow." She starts to walk away again, Lexa follows her.

"Klark? What is wrong have I done something to upset you?" 

"No, I will see you tomorrow. 'Lex'" she says the nickname Murphy uses it with bite. she turns and walks away.   
Lexa is left standing there, she's grinding her teeth. Hand on her sword. Clarke has walked away from her. again. 

..............................................

Clarke enters her room. She sits at the table face in her hands. She knows she is being unfair to Lexa.

"Hey princess" Clarke jumps. Bellamy is sitting on his bed. "Can we talk" Clarke shakes her head.

"I'm not in the mood" she gets up and moves to her bed. She removes her jacket.

"Come on Clarke I just want to apologise" he moves towards her "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to protect you because I don't think the commander can" Clarke turns to face him.

"That's a pretty crappy apology Bellamy" he rolls his eyes.

"You don't belong with her, you belong with your people.. with me" Clarke rolls her eyes.

"You don't get to decide that for me"

"Your chancellor now!" His voice raises.

"When I have finished negotiations, I will be appointing Kane chancellor" Bellamy shakes his head.

"How can you care about her? How can you want to be with her after all that she has done”?

"All that she has done? she has saved us on more than one occasion"

"I love you Clarke" Bellamy says in a low voice. Clarke looks at him, a sad look crosses her face, she can't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Bell, really I am but I don't love you, I care about you but I don't love you" she turns away. Bellamy moves forward grabs the back of her neck and presses his lips against her. She is pushes him back but he is to strong. She kicks his shin as hard as she can. He grabs his shin. And starts swearing under his breath "DONT EVER TOUCH ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN!" She yells. 

...............................................

Lexa finds Octavia and Lincoln sitting near a campfire, she asks them to direct her to Clarke’s room, they offer to take her but she declines. As she is walking through the corridors she hears Clarke yelling "DONT EVER TOUCH ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN!" Lexa kicks the door open and draws her sword. She sees Bellamy walking towards Clarke but before he can she punches him in the side of his face, he falls to the floor. She grabs his arm and drags him out of the room. She holds her sword to his throat.

"If you come back to this room I will kill you." She says she walks back into Clarke’s room and slams the door shut" she looks up to see Clarke with a frown on her face.

"I can take care of myself commander" Clarke snaps. Lexa flinches at the way Clarke uses her title and not her name. She starts pacing. Angry that Clarke is angry. Angry that Bellamy has touched her. She stops pacing and faces Clarke.

"You walked away from me again Klark" Clarke shivers at the way Lexa says her name. "I am not going back to my tent until we talk, unless you want to drug me again"

"That's not fair! I left and I had no choice!" She raises her voice.

"And yet here you are doing the same thing again, do you not have any choice in this either" Lexa spits out. "You are jealous! And you are acting like a child!"

"So what if I am, you know what you wouldn't understand" 

"You are jealous of my brother, it is ridiculous!" She says in a low voice.

"He is your brother now?" Clarke rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air "I'm tired Lexa, tired and sore I want to sleep so leave" 

"No" Lexa responds quickly.

"No?" 

"Sha" Lexa straightens her posture and clasps her hands behind her back. Clarke knows that look, it means Lexa won't back down. "Unless you want me to leave so you can be with Bellamy. You have been sleeping together have you not?!" Clarke shakes her head.

"Lexa listen to me cause I'm only going to say this once and I can't even believe I am doing that...yes me and Bellamy have been sharing a room together but I have not and I repeat I have not had sex with him nor do I want to, or did me smashing his face in the table not make that clear enough" Lexa shrugs her shoulders.

"It wouldn't be the first time you have done something drastic to a lover" Clarke gasped. Lexa flinched she did not mean to say that. "I'm sorry Klark I did not mean that." Clarke has tears in her eyes. She swallows the lump on her throat.

"Oh I know exactly what you meant." Her voice cracked and she turned "Get. Out. Now." Lexa moved behind her she wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her shoulders. 

"Beja Klark. I apologise. I did not mean that." Clarke shakes Lexa off. She turns to see Lexa in tears and a face of regret. "I do not want to leave until I know why you are so angry skai prisa" 

"Ok Lexa fine let's talk. I have been stuck here for 8 damn months" she she's in a low threatening voice. "I have missed you every damn day.... been thinking about you every damn day.... and you, you just seemed to have been doing fine...even got yourself a brother out of it" Lexa brows knit together, more tears threatening to fall, she looks away from Clarke. Then turns her back towards her.

"Fine? She says over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath. "I have not been fine" 

Flash back 2 months after blockade.

Lexa is laying on her stomach on her lounge chair, starting at nothing, she hasn't left her room for 2 days now. She hasn't eaten or showered. She has no energy or will to move. It has been 2 months since she last seen Clarke. Her chest feels hollow and she can't shake the feeling of dread she has deep within her. Titus has come to her room constantly to check on her but every time she dismisses him. Murphy has been busy training with the nightbloods and Emori has been learning the ins and outs of the tower. She feels alone and defeated. She hears a knock on the door but she ignores it. She hears it again and she rolls her eyes. This time instead of a knock she hears the doors open.

"Chit!" Lexa growls.

"Whoa it's good to see you too sister" Murphy kneels beside the lounge chair near her head, he places a tray of food on the table opposite them.

"Bants bro" Lexa says quietly not having the will to yell, she turns her head from him. She doesn't want anyone to see her this weak.

"Nou sis" Murphy says softly. "You need to eat" 

"Not hungry, now leave" she closes her eyes.

"No, we fight together remember?" He places his hand on her back.

"I do not wish to fight anymore brother" tears rolling down her face. 

"Look at me Lex. Please" he pleads Lexa turns her head, she may be able to shut herself away but she can't ignore the concern in her brother’s voice. "You can't do this Lex, you can't give up. Clarke is not dead. She is alive and she is fighting for our people, for you." Lexa sits up slowly 

"You don't know that" she says voice cracked. "It's been two months.."

"It takes as long as it takes" he smiles. She smiles back. "She wouldn't want you like this sister. I...I also don't like seeing you like this" he looks away "You and Emori are all I have" 

"It is hard brother" 

"I know but we fight together right?" 

"Sha" 

"Ok now eat and shower cause you smell like a horse’s ass" Lexa grins and nods.

"What have I missed out on these last 2 days" she asks as she breaks away a bit of bread to eat. He smirks.

"Me and Emori did this new thing last night and I hav....arghhhh" Murphy was cut off by Lexa punching him in the cheek, he rubs it and sits next to her on the chair. "I see you haven’t lost your touch" 

"Sha only for you brother"

End flash back.

........................................

Clarke can hear the crack in Lexa’s voice and it makes her heartache. She walks over to Lexa and puts her hand on her shoulder to turn her around but Lexa shrugs her hand off and starts walking towards the door. Clarke’s stomach drops at the rejection.

"nou Leksa nou bants" Lexa exhales and stops. She turns around to face Clarke.

"I am not like you Klark, you show your emotions for everyone to see. I have been trained all my life to hide them. You have family here and friends. I have no one. I had parents that were killed during war along with my brother and my sister. My friends stopped being my friends and became my subjects the moment I was called to lead. Yes, Murphy is my brother now. I will not apologise for it. I love him and he loves me. He is my family now. And if you care about me at all this would not be an issue." She takes a deep breath.

Clarke walks toward Lexa. Lexa takes a step back and holds up her hand. Clarke stops.

"I am not jealous of your relationship with Murphy Lexa I am jealous that he has got to spend the last 8 months with you instead of me being with you." 

"I ASKED you to stay Klark, I BEGGED you to stay" Lexa says through gritted teeth.

"AND I told you I had to go I had no choice! Clarke yells. Clarke runs her temples feeling exhaustion take over her body, her wound aching. "I can't do this right now Lexa" Clarke takes off her pants and shoes and gets in her bed under the covers turning her back toward Lexa hoping that she will get the hint and leave. After a couple of minutes she feels the bed dip and the cover being lifted. She quickly turns to see Lexa lying on her back staring at the ceiling, she has taken off her commander gear and pants she is left in her singlet and underwear. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to sleep" 

Clarke huffs and rolls her eyes. She rolls over. She closes her eyes but quickly opens them when she feels Lexa wrap her arm around her waist and she can feel Lexa’s breasts pushed into her back. Lexa tangles her legs around Clarke and pushes her nose into the back of her neck. Clarke shivers.

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever come across Klark kom Skaikru and I am angry at you... but I have missed you. I am going to lay here and hold you and for just this night you are going to put your stubbornness behind and let me then tomorrow we continue this conversation" Clarke smiles and rest her hand over Lexa’s. 

"Ok" Clarke closes her eyes and sighs.

"Klark?" Lexa asks quietly.

"Sha"

"I am truly sorry about the Finn comment I know that was not easy for you. I know you cared about him, I said that because the thought of you sharing a room with that, that coward Bellamy makes me crazy." Clarke turns to face Lexa, she rests her hand on Lexa’s cheek.

"I know I forgive you" she leans forward and places a soft kiss on her lips "let's talk tomorrow ok" she turns around so she can be the little spoon again "Reshop commander" 

"Goodnight ambassador"

They fall asleep holding each other and both have a full night’s rest for the first time in 8 months.

.................................................. 

 

Bellamy sits in the hall that Lexa had dragged him out into, he has his knees drawn to his chest and tears in his eyes. Clarkes rejection hurt. 

"Hey Bell!" Raven say cheerily. Bellamy try to wipe the tear discreetly he clears his throat.

"Hi Raven" Raven holds out her hand, Bellamy takes it and Raven helps him up. 

"You look sad!" She said without a hint on remorse in her voice.

"I'm fine" he lies, Raven looks to her left like she is looking at someone and then turns to Bellamy.

"You are in pain Bellamy, it must be hard, you have lost so much, your sister is a grounder now, Gina was killed and Clarke doesn't return your feelings your people have shunned you even though you were doing what you thought was best" Bellamy walks away with tears in his eyes. "The city of light will help you Bell, you won't feel the pain anymore" 

Bellamy turns to her. "Tell me more about it" Raven looks to her left and nods then looks to Bellamy and smiles.

.........................................

Octavia is huddled with Lincoln near a camp fire.

"Octavia" Octavia recognises the voice and jumps up. She sees Lexa walk towards her with Murphy and Emori trailing behind.

"Heda" 

"Octavia where is Wanheda room?" Octavia smiled

"I can take you there Heda."

"No that is not necessary, I can find my own way." Octavia tells her how to get to Clarke. "Murphy, Emori you stay here"

"Sha Heda" they say in unison. The watch her walk toward the ark. Murphy and Emori join Lincoln and Octavia near the camp fire. Octavia starts laughing hysterically. Lincoln smiles at her and puts his hand around her shoulders. Murphy looks at Octavia

"What's so funny" Murphy ask with a bit of bite to his voice thinking that Octavia was laughing at his sister.

"We had a deal" Octavia says through chuckles 

"What" Murphy ask with a confused look. 

"You will have to be the one to get Heda and Wanheda out of bed tomorrow morning!" She half yells half laughs. Emori looks at Murphy then starts laughing as well and Lincoln join.

"Shit!" He says. Emori kisses him on the cheek then sits on his lap.

"Nothing to worry about my love, Lexa won't kill her brother" 

"But Wanheda might!!" Octavia chuckles

All four sit around the camp fire laughing and telling each other about the last 8 months.

..................................................  
Lexa woke blinking away the sleep from eyes. She felt warm breath on her neck that sent shivers down her spine, she tried to shift but felt restricted. She looked down and seen that Clarke was half laying on top on her, her face was buried in her neck lips touching her pulse spot that send a tingling sensation between her legs. Her hand was also resting on her breast, she tried to pull her thighs together to stop the feeling between her legs but it made it worst, Lexa realised that Clarkes thigh was between her legs resting against that aching spot between her legs. She bit back a moan. 

"Klark" Lexa said softly she gently touched her shoulder knowing she was Injured. Clarke mumbled something which cause her lips to move against Lexa’s pulse point. Lexa’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She bit her lip trying to hold back her moan. "Klark" Lexa tried again. Clarke moved her hand that was resting against Lexa’s breast brushing her nipple though her shirt. Lexa felt the wetness now that was between her legs. Lexa took a deep breath and tried again but a bit more firmly "Klark" Clarke moved and buried her face deeper into Lexa’s neck and moved her leg so it was adding more pressure between Lexa’s legs. Lexa couldn't hold back the moan any more. "Mmmm Klark...wake up" Lexa was breathing heavy. "Klark" she said again. Clarke opened her eyes "beja" Clarke raised her head and looked down, Lexa was breathing heavy, she moved her leg and it cause Lexa to moan and close her eyes. Clarke looked down realising where her leg was, she moved her hand but realised it was on Lexa’s breast causing Lexa to moan again. Instead of moving Clarke looked down to her leg, she could see the moisture that was on Lexa’s underwear, she groaned and moved her hips forward. Causing Lexa to moan again. She liked that noise is was like music to her ears she wanted to hear it again, she thrust her hips forward again and buried her face in Lexa’s neck "Klark?" Lexa was out of breath. Clarke continues to thrust her hips forward and starting sucking and biting up and down Lexa’s neck. She could feel the wetness form between her own legs, she moved her hand that was on Lexa’s breast slowly down till it was resting on her stomach, she slid her hand under Lexa’s singlet back up to her breast and brushed her thumb against Lexa’s nipple, Lexa gasped. She pinched the nipple between her finger and thumb while grinding against Lexa "Kla--" Lexa was cut off by Clarkes tongue in her mouth, she moaned into the kiss and moved her hand slowly down Clarke’s back to her ass, and squeezed it with both hands and moved her hips up to meet with Clarke’s, Lexa could feel she was getting closer to her climax. Clarke stopped kissing her and moved back to biting Lexa’s neck, Clarke new it was going to leave a mark, the thought turned her on more so she bit harder which made Lexa squeeze her ass more and thrust harder. Both of them were getting closer to their release. 

Knock, knock, knock. Lexa groaned.

"Klark, the door." Clarke ignored her and continued to rub herself on Lexa leg.

Knock, knock, knock. 

"Mmmm Klark. Beja" Lexa moaned. Clarke looked at Lexa in the eyes both desperate for release. 

Knock, knock, knock. Clarke growled got her knife from under her pillow.

"I'm going to fucking kill whoever is behind that door" Clarke got off Lexa and swung open the door. Murphy was standing there with a smirk on his face. She punched him in his face pushed him against the wall and held a knife to his throat. Murphy held his hands up in the air. Looking over her shoulder to see Lexa make her way towards them. She touched Clarkes shoulder.

"Klark. Stop." Lexa was out of breath. Clarke lowered her knife and walked back into the room and slammed the door. She looked at Murphy. He had an amused look on his face. She glared at him.

"Sorry Lex, I have to inform you that you and Clarke are needed in the council room" 

"Mochof bro" Lexa turned and went back to Clarkes room.

When Lexa entered the room, Clarke was lying on the bed arms over her eyes. Lexa moved to her and sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Clarkes knee. 

"Was it important at least" Clarke said still not removing her arms from over her eyes frustrated she didn't get her release.

"Sha. We are needed in the council room" Lexa said softly. Clarke huffed which made Lexa smile. She stood up to move on the bed straddled Clarkes hips. Clarke removed her arms from her eyes and moved her hands to Lexa’s waist. She moved her hands to Lexa’s stomach and balled up her shirt in her fists and pulled her down for a kiss. Lexa used her knees to get in between Clarkes legs. She broke the kiss and laid her head down on Clarkes chest. Clarke bought her arms around her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'm still angry at you skai prisa." Clarke giggled

"Yeah I know" she thread her fingers though Lexa’s hair, Lexa moaned. 

"We still have to talk Klark and organise negotiations." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I guess so" Lexa looked up to her and moved her body so she could kiss her. "Mmmm, I hate everyone right now" Lexa chuckled.  
"Come Klark we have work to do"

"I was coming until your brother interrupted us" Clarke mumbles. Lexa felt heat rush to her face. "Are you blushing commander?" Lexa buried her face in Clarkes chest to try to hide the blush. Clarke laughed. Lexa disentangled herself from Clarke and stood up to get dressed. Clarke propped herself on one elbow watching her. When Lexa was finished getting dressed Clarke got up and dressed as well. When she was dressed she walked towards Lexa grabbed her hips and kissed her neck, she brushed her fingers over the bite she left and smiled "You might want to hide that commander" she laughed and left the room. Lexa moved to the mirror and put her fingers up against the red bite make that was on her neck.

"Klark!" She said under her breath. 

Translations   
Chit: what  
nou leksa nou bants: stop Lexa do not leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going to post 1 chapter Mondays and another on Fridays. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Murphy walks into the council room, around the table sat Kane, Abby, Octavia, Lincoln and Monty. Emori greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

He announced to the room sarcastically "well that was fun"

Octavia laughed "Wanheda?" she asked.

"Sha" Murphy rolled his eyes. "She's pissed. I'm glad I don't have to do it next time" Octavia laughed harder. 

Clarke walked into the council room and bumped into the back of Murphy. She glared at him still unhappy with in intrusion this morning, she walked around the table and sat next to Octavia. Octavia had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter. Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa walked in and looked at Clarke. Clarke smiled seeing the mark she left. Lexa glared at her and walked to the head of the table to sit down. Murphy and Emori stood behind her. Everyone was silent.

Lexa looked around the table "What is the meaning of this, if there is to be a meeting the meeting is to be called by either myself or your chancellor" 

Abby says apologetically "I'm sorry commander something has come to our attention" 

Clarke rolls her eyes "what now?"

"The backpack used to create the chips for the city of light is missing." Kane cut in. Lexa stood up quickly from her seat chair hitting the floor. Eyes brows drawn together, lips in a straight line and face red. 

"What!" The room went silent. Lexa starting pacing in front of the table, hand tightly gripped on the handle of her sword. "Is Skaikru incapable of following through with a simple order or is it in your nature to be incompetent!" 

Kane tries to ease the tension "comm.." but is cut off by Lexa smashing her fists on the table making everyone including Clarke jump.

Lexa says in a low dangerous voice. "Let me make myself very clear, I'll speak slowly so you all understand, if that backpack is not found by the end of the day I will call upon the armies of the 12 clans and Arcadia and everyone in it will burn, I have had ENOUGH! of solving Skaikru’s problems. You will find the backpack or you will all die" Lexa walked back out the door followed by Murphy and Emori.

Clarke leaned forward resting her elbows on the table and started rubbing her temples. She wasn't shocked by Lexa’s outburst because she has had enough of Skaikru’s shit as well. Lexa has been more then patient but there's only so much a person can take before they are pushed too far. She exhaled loudly and looked around the table. Everyone was looking at her yet again waiting for her to solve all their problems. 

"When did you notice it was missing mom?" She said calmly.

"This morning. I believe it has been missing since last night" Clarke leaned back in her seat looking up at the ceiling. She shook her head. 

"Mom, Kane go question Jaha, Monty Lincoln you go question Raven. Octavia go find Bellamy and see what information you can get from the guards on duty last night. I'm going to speak to Lexa" she got up from her seat. And left the room.

 

..................................

 

As Clarke arrived at Lexa’s tent, that was currently being guarded by Murphy and Emori, she could hear a commotion coming from the tent, she looked at Murphy. He shrugged. She pulled back the flaps from the tent and could see Lexa with a sword in her hand smashing it against what looked like a wooden dummy. Just as she was about to take another swing at it Clarke cut in  
"What did it ever do to you?" Lexa stopped mid swing and turned around to glare at Clarke.

"Mockery is not-"

"The product of a strong mind" Clarke rolled her eyes "yes I have heard that before Lexa" Lexa moved to the table in the middle of the tent and put down her sword and drank water from a flask.

"I'm surprised you listened to anything I say Klark" Clarke cocked her eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Lexa said through gritted teeth. "It means you and Skaikru do whatever you please not caring about the people that you hurt in the process" she picked up her sword turned her back to Clarke to start laying into the wooden dummy again, she was stopped by Clarke grabbing her elbow. She turned to look at Clarke. While Lexa looked angry Clarke looked sad. Clarke knew that that comment was directed at her.

"That's unfair Lexa" Clarke said in a quiet voice.

"Is it Klark? Tell me did you think of how it would have affected me once you had left?" Clarke let go of Lexa’s arm she shook her head. Now she was angry.

"Tell me Lexa. Did you think of how it would affect me when you left me and my people to rot in mount weather" 

"I did what I had to do"

"YES AND SO DID I” Clarke yelled. She walked up to Lexa so she was inches from her face. "I left to save my people, I left even though my heart was screaming at me to stay in Polis. With you." Clarke took a deep breath to calm down. "I thought that you would understand" she took a step back. And looked at the floor. She didn't want Lexa to see the tears that have pooled in her eyes. Before she could turn around she felt Lexa cup her chin and lift it to look at her. Lexa no longer was angry but regretful.

"I'm sorry Klark, I do understand." Lexa trailed her hand down from Clarkes chin to her chest, she stopped when her hand felt the headpiece that was once hers. She held the headpiece that was attached to a chain. She looked up to Clarke with a smile on her face and raised her eyebrow "I have been looking for this skai prisa" Clarke smiled back, she let go and put her hand over Clarkes heart and slid her hand down Clarkes side to the knife that was sitting on Clarkes hip "this also" Clarke moved toward Lexa and put her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

"I needed them to stay strong, I missed you so much Leksa" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and buried her nose into Clarke’s golden hair. "I'm sorry about last night, I know I was being unreasonable, when I found out that Murphy was Trikru and was a second I was so hurt Leksa, the thought of anyone else being close to you, hurt" Lexa pulled Clarke back so she could look at her whiles she speaks.

"Klark can you not see? The only reason I could open my heart in the first place is because of you." Clarke smiles at her. "I missed you Klark" Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck, then left a soft kiss on her cheek, then pushed her lips on to Clarke’s. Clarke moaned into the kiss. She cupped Lexa’s cheeks and looked her in her eyes. 

"I love you Leksa" she said softly. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back the tears that was threatening to spill.

"And I love you Klark. So much." Clarke recaptured Lexa’s lips again, both were smiling and laughing with joy. Clarke pulled out of the kiss "As much as I want to continue this I guess we should talk about the city of light?"

"Sha" Lexa leads Clarke over to the table and the both sit down. "I need to tell you something" Clarke nods "it's seems that Skaikru and 'grounders' have more in common then we think" 

"How so"

"The first commander bekka premheda was also skaikru." 

"What!" Clarke says in awe.

Flashback

Polis 3 months after the blockade

Lexa is sitting on her bed trying to contact the pervious commanders she needs to speak to Bekka premheda about this city of light business. 

She opens her eyes and is in a room of metal, she stands and goes to a window to her left to see where she is. When she looks out the window she sees what she can only imagine is earth, she knows this as she has seen Clarke draw something similar to what she is seeing now. When she asked Clarke what it was she replied "the ground from the ark, earth" Lexa stood there mouth open and eyes wide. It was beautiful. 

"It was beautiful wasn't it?" Lexa turns quickly and draws her sword and the person who spoke. 

"Bekka?" Bekka nods.

"Yes." Lexa puts her sword away and goes back to the window. 

"Where am I?" Lexa asks. Becca comes stands next to her. 

"Polaris station, the 13th station, I know why your here and I'm sorry I have been avoiding you Lexa but I have been afraid of this day for a long time now" 

"Afraid? Why?"

"Because now I have to tell you the story that I really didn't want to repeat again because I am ashamed, you see back before the bombs fell I was a scientist, I was trying to make the world a better place and that's why I created A.L.I.E, her core command was to make life better for mankind but little did I know that what she thought would make life better was to decrease the population. She was the one who ended the world. Let me show you" she directed her gave out the window, Lexa looked on with tears in her eyes watching the bombs destroy earth. Becca wiped the tears from Lexa’s cheek. "I created A.L.I.E 2.0 to coinhabit with humans, that was the problem with A.L.I.E she was just a computer with no emotions no remorse just a core command so I altered my blood so I could take A.L.I.E 2.0 and try and help humanity again. She pointed to the scar at the back on Lexa’s neck. I injected people with the black serum so that if I died others could take the flame and with shared knowledge make the world a better place. But you Lexa, you are special. It has taken 100 years but you have created some sort of peace and you are special to me because you are my family."

"I'm descendant from you?"

"Yes. I landed on earth to help. But I am also human and I fell in love I had children all of which were what you call now nightbloods. I have been waiting so long for one of my decedents to become commander" Lexa is shocked at this new information. "I know it is a lot to take in young one but it is the truth.”

"I believe you. Klark was right. We are not so different." Lexa sighs.

"Ahh yes Clarke Griffin, I am not surprised" Lexa snapped her head to Becca.

"What do you know of Klark" Becca smiles.

"When the other stations wanted to join I didn't because to me that was giving up, Jack Griffin my lab partner felt the same way and co-created A.L.I.E 2.0 he was a man of hope. He was my best friend we created the company together, he was on the council that wanted to join the ark together he gave me as much time as he could to fix A.L.I.E 2.0 because he knew that the air would run out and he believed there was still hope on the ground"

"Yes Clarke is full of hope" Lexa smiles.

"Just like her great, great, great grandfather" Becca smiles.

"How do we stop A.L.I.E now. It seems that Jaha is trying to build an army"

"Yes it would seem so. You need to get into the city of light and shut it down from within the program" 

"I know nothing of this technology Bekka"

"No but someone you know does. It was programmed into her blood by me"

"Who?"

"Raven Rayes" 

"How?"

" I had a brother, he was the greatest engineer of our time he designed the ark, he understood what it was I was trying to do but he, I and Jack both knew that solving the problem that was A.L.I.E would not be in our time and we knew once the population on the world grew again that A.L.I.E would be back, but we also knew that the technology on earth would be wiped out, so if a time ever came when the codes were needed to access A.L.I.E we broke them down into nanobots for safe keeping. Eventually the ark would come down one way or another so my brother had a child and he asked me to inject that child with the nanobots those nanobots were passed down, they are now in Raven Rayes’ blood"

"Does A.L.I.E know this?"

"No she does not"

"That is good because Klark says that Raven took the chip"

"She can fight it young one. It's in her blood." Lexa nods in agreement, her shoulders slump. "What is it Lexa" Lexa bites her bottom lip. 

"Are we ever going to have peace Bekka?"

"I know it seems you never will but have faith young one, humanity is worth fighting for. Love is worth fight for" Lexa thought of Clarke.

"Perhaps" 

"You and Clarke were destined to meet"

"How so, you had your children on the ground I can only assume that you met your houmon there?"

"That is true but just before the bombs fell he was making his way to be up here, he was also an engineer. He was my soulmate we would have meant where ever we were" Lexa smiles.

"What was his name?" 

"Alexander, young one, you have his eyes and his colour hair, you have also seemed to inherit his temper" Lexa smirked "You have a lot of work to do Lexa you must follow your instincts and open your heart" Becca lifts her eyebrows "but I don't think that will be a problem as Clarke has your heart now" Lexa laughs.

"Sha"

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim yong won"

End flash back

................................................

 

Lexa finished telling Clarke about her meeting with Becca. Clarke sat there for a few minutes shock written on her face trying to take in the information. 

"Ok so let me get this straight your great, great, great grandmother who was also the first commander created a programme called A.L.I.E 100 years ago that caused a nuclear apocalypse and now it is back trying to do it again and your great, great, great grandmother and my great, great, great grandfather created A.L.I.E 2.0 aka the flame which in in the back on your neck, to try to restore what they could of humanity. Raven’s great, great, great grandfather created the ark and she has the key to stop this all but is currently high on city of light chips.

"Sha" Clarke leaned back in her chair and chuckled. Lexa liked the sound so she smiled. Clarke got up from her chair and sat in Lexa’s lap and kissed her. She moved Lexa’s hair to one side on her shoulder and felt for the scar where the flame is.

"I’m sorry it's just that that is a lot to take in Leksa" Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke again.

"Sha Klark. Jaha is building an army that could destroy the world we must find that backpack and destroy it then somehow destroy A.L.I.E but we can't destroy her until we get rid of the chips first." Clarke huffed

"Ok. She put her hand on Lexa cheek and rubbed her thumb over it. "When we save the world I want to move to Polis with you Lexa, I don't want to be here anymore this isn't my home, you are my home" she leaned forward and kissed her running her hands up and down her neck.

"Yes you are my home too Klark I don't know what the future holds but I want one with you" Clarke smiled at her 

"Clarke? Come in Clarke" Clarkes radio crackled with Octavia’s voice

"Yeah I'm here what did you find out" I took a few minutes for Octavia to reply "O? You still there?"

"Yeah um can I ask you a favour?" Octavia sounded nervous so Clarke new this couldn't be good.

"What is it O"

"Please don't kill my brother Clarke" Clarke stood abruptly from Lexa’s lap holding the radio in her hand in a tight grip so tight her fingers were white, Lexa stood in front of her and slowly release her fingers from the radio.

"Octavia this is the commander. What has Bellamy done?" A few minutes of silence, Lexa rolled her eyes "I'm running out of patience Octavia"

"Ok ok I'm sorry commander" Octavia huffed "mystupidbrotherwasupsetandstolethebagthecreatesthechips" 

"What?" 

"My stupid ass hat of a brother was upset last night and stole the bag that creates the chips" Lexa gave the radio to Clarke and stormed out of the tent, Clarke got on her trail.

"Lexa wait"

"No!"

"Leksa beja" she took Lexa’s hands "Please for me, don't kill him" Lexa turned her face away to hide the hurt at the implication that Clarke cared for him, Clarke gently turned her face back to her "it's not what you think, I don't want him to die because Octavia is my friend she is like a sister to me and Bellamy dying would destroy her" Lexa nodded in understanding and continued to Arcadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think so far? Any suggestions? Complaints?


	13. Chapter 13

Bellamy and Octavia stood near the gates of Arcadia 

"WHAT THE HELL were you thinking!" Octavia yells and pushes Bellamy. Bellamy just stands there with a sad look on his face not even fighting back "YOU might be part of the reason AGAIN why we go to WAR" she yells again pushing him. "Why? Why Bellamy?" By now there is a crowd gathered, they looked worried and tense especially since Octavia just mention war. 

"It sounds nice. The city of light thing" he shrugs. 

"And yet you haven’t taken the chip? It can't be that nice can it" she shoved him again but before he can respond he's knocked to the ground. Lexa had run to Bellamy as soon as she spotted him and shoulder charged him to the ground. He looks up to see the commander looming over him, fury in her eyes. Clarke stands next to her looking down at him, she shakes her head and places her hand on Lexa’s back. This infuriates Bellamy. He quickly stands up and walks up into Lexa’s face. The warriors around her tense, she smirks at him and says loudly so everyone can hear.

"Is this what you want Bellamy kom Skaikru? A fight?" Bellamy smiles. He thinks that fighting with the commander would be too easy to win.

"Yes! That way everyone here can see you’re not as tough and scary as you make out to be" Then says quietly so only she can hear. "Then Clarke can finally see you’re not worthy" she snarls at him then swiftly turns her back, she removes her commander sash as she is walking over to Clarke who is standing with Octavia. She gives Clarke her sash. And without turning towards Bellamy she says.

"Ok Bellamy if that is what you want. No weapons. Just you and me." Bellamy laughs.

"You can't be serious you actually want to fight me? I'm stronger then you" Clarke looks at Bellamy and rolls her eyes. Octavia hurriedly walks over to Bellamy.

"Bell please don't do this you are going to get hurt" he ignores her and starts pacing.

Clarke puts her hands on Lexa’s shoulders "Don't drag this out to long Leksa, we have things to do and I would like to be done by nightfall so we can spend more time together" Lexa smiles at her, and puffs out her chest at the sheer confidence that Clarke has in her. 

"Not to worry Klark this will not take long" Clarke hugs her and Lexa sinks into the embrace and smiles. She lets go and turns around. Bellamy stops pacing and walks up to Lexa and throws the first punch, Lexa ducks it turns him around with the hand he tried to punch her with and then kicks him in his backside so he falls on his face. The warriors standing around all laugh at him. She smirks. He gets up quickly and turns towards her.

"I'm so sick of you, you have taken everything from me!" She cocks her head confused by that statement. 

"And what is it I have taken from you Bellamy?" He doesn't answer he just grunts and charges at her with his fist raised high ready to punch her but it never happens as Lexa kicks him in the stomach when he is bent over holding his stomach she goes behind him quickly then again kicks his backside so he hits the dirt, more laughter erupts from the crowd. Bellamy gets up again this time a bit slower. He faces her.

"You left us at Mount Weather to die, you and your people took Gina from me, your people took my sister AND you took Clarke" he charges at her again, Lexa sweeps his feet beneath him and when he is in the dirt she punches him in the face. And walks around him in a circle.

"I had no other choice than to leave Mount Weather, I take no joy in that decision. I did not take Gina from you, I do not even know who that is. If she was in Mount Weather when it was blown up that was not me that was ice nation and the moment I found out that ice nation was the clan responsible I announced it as an act of war. Your sister does not belong to you Bellamy kom Skaikru, she is not yours to decide in which way she leads her life. She maybe born Skaikru but she has the heart of a warrior. And Klark, Klark was never yours to begin with" he stands up and throws another punch at her but Lexa ducks it, he takes another and loses balance and falls to the floor. Lexa’s warriors and even Skaikru are all whistling and clapping. Some laughing "Perhaps Bellamy I would be more of a match for you if I was defenceless and sleeping? Hmm"   
"Fuck you!" He charges at her this time knocks her down, she moves herself so that she is on top and punches him in the face. Then she stands up. She raises her chin in the air and turns her back but before she walks away she calls over her shoulder.  
"You are not worth my time Bellamy kom Skaikru" she huffs and walks away. While her back is turned he sees an opportunity and charges at her, but feels himself getting hit from the side. Clarke having seen that he was going to attack Lexa with her back turned tackles him to the ground. He lays on the floor holding his ribs. He looks up to see a pissed off looking Clarke standing above him. Lexa stands beside her.

"You coward! You were going to attack her while her back was turned!" She moves towards him but Lexa and Octavia hold her back. 

"Guards take Bellamy kom Skaikru to the council chambers" Lexa puts her hand behind Clarke’s back and rubs up and down trying to calm her skai prisa and gently directs her towards the council room. When they get to the council room everyone enters just as Clarke was about to enter Lexa grabs her hand and spins her around. She closes the door so that it's just her and Clarke left in the hall. Lexa pushes Clarke up against the wall and wraps her hands around the back of Clarkes neck.

"Are you alright Klark" Clarke smiles and wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist and brings her close so that their bodies are flush up against each other.

"You’re asking me if I'm ok? You were the one in a fight Leksa" Lexa snickers and shakes her head. She leans forward and kisses Clarke on the lips. She pulls back and smiles.

"That was Hardly a fight skai prisa" she smirked. "You were angry Klark and I do not like seeing you upset" Clarke lent forward and kissed her again. 

"Angry?" Clarke shakes her head "I am disappointed in Bellamy’s inability to make level headed decisions. I feel nauseated when I think of how he aided Pike in the killing of 300 sleeping warriors and I am furious that he thinks it's acceptable to lay his hands on you" Lexa cups Clarke’s cheek and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She feels for Clarke she knows what if feels like to have someone you put your trust in let you down. It's a burden of being a leader. "I don't think he is a bad person, I have seen the good in him Leksa. He lost himself when he lost Gina." Clarke says sadly

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s shoulders and bought her into a tight embrace. Clarke buried her head in Lexa’s neck letting her scent calm her anger and her sadness. She kissed up Lexa’s neck until she got to Lexa’s plump lips then pushed her tongue in her mouth and moved her hands up and down Lexa’s stomach. She started moaning into the kiss when she felt Lexa’s abs. Lexa pulled away which made Clarke groan with disapproval. "Later Klark" Lexa said Clarke nodded and stood up straight ready to face what was waiting for them in the council room   
........................................

Everyone is now sitting around the council table, Lexa at the head of the table with Murphy and Emori behind her again. Clarke sits to her left with Octavia sitting beside her and Bellamy on the other side of Octavia, to Lexa’s right sits Kane, Abby and Monty. Everybody is sitting there in silence waiting for their commander to make a move or talk. She sits there calmly going over in her head what steps to take next, when her thoughts are interrupted by Bellamy. "I thought…"  
Clarke slams her hands down on the table and stood up abruptly 

"NO, YOU DIDNT THINK BELLAMY!" She walks around to him leaning down near his face. He doesn't look at her just stares at the table. "First you help aid in the slaughter of more than 300 hundred unarmed warriors sent to protect us, THEN you handcuff me ready to give me over to Pike, to do God only knows what with! You then try fight the commander showing nothing but disrespect to the person who has saved us more than once!! And now THIS!" She hits the table in front of him. He jumps and looks at her. "No you haven't been 'thinking'! What the hell are you trying to prove? What the hell do you want?!"   
"You" he says in a low voice and looks down. Lexa grips her blade ready to throw at his heart. Everyone in the room looks away awkwardly trying to ignore the tension in the air. Clarke pulls the chair out that's next to Bellamy. She sits down turns him so that he is facing her. She wants him to look her in the eyes when she is speaking to him. She leans forward with her elbows on her knees and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want you Bellamy. I do not love you. I never have. I cared about you at some stage cause the both of us were leading when the dropship landed and I could see the good in you but now I don't even know who you are. And even if I did, I still do not want to be with you. This" she pointed to herself and then to Bellamy. "This is NEVER going to happen. Ever. You don't get to act like a complete and utter moron because I do not return your feelings." He looks over to Lexa "Hey!" He looks back at Clarke "this is NOT because of her! I make my OWN decisions, my OWN choices. No one speaks for me! And for you to think that I can be manipulated somehow in to caring about someone goes to show 2 things. 1 you don't know me as well as you claim to and 2 you know nothing of your commander. YOU are off this council!" He goes to protest but she holds up her hand and cuts in. "You are off this council Bellamy I don't trust your judgment. I don't trust you know what is right. I don't trust you. You will answer the questions that we have in regard to the backpack because I, your chancellor and your Heda demand it. If you do not answer the questions you will be locked up!" He looks down to the floor.

"Ok" he mumbles. she grabs his chair and yanks it closer to get his attention.

"Ok?" She looks at him "As we are no longer friends You will address me by title!" She says in a low voice.

"Yes chancellor" she nods and stands and takes her place next to Lexa. Lexa grabs her knee under and table and gives her a reassuring smile she knows that would not have been easy for Clarke but she is so proud of her skai prisa. 

Lexa stands at the head of the table.

"Jaha is building an army that could destroy us all. The chips that he is freely handing out is a computer programme called A.L.I.E., it was the one that caused the bombs to drop." Everyone around the table except Clarke, Murphy and Emori gasp.

"I, I, I didn't know" Bellamy stutters. Octavia looks at him.

"You were warned Bell. More than once that the chips are no good. Clarke told you. I told you!" He shrinks in his chair.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah you have been saying that a lot lately Bell" Octavia rolls her eyes and looks at her Heda. 

"Bellamy you will tell us who you gave the back pack to!" Demands Lexa.

"Yes commander, I, I gave it to Raven she said it was going to help people who are in pain." Kane looks at Lexa.

"Heda once again we apologise." 

" I do not want to hear more apologies Kane! We must act now!"

"What do we need to do?" Asks Monty.

Clarke answers “We need Raven. She is the key to stop this mess"

"But how she took the chip" cuts in Octavia.

"I don't know yet. Mom do we know how this chip works, maybe there is a way we can get it out?"

Monty answers for her "If it is silicon based perhaps we can get it out by using an emp. Safely of course, we could use the wrist bands!" He says happy to be able to help.

"That's a good start Monty kom Skaikru you go work on that. Abby, Kane and Octavia you retrieve Raven and bring her to my tent"

"Sha Heda" they all say everyone leaves but Bellamy.

"What about me" Bellamy asks.

"Your chancellor has spoken Bellamy" he stands.

"I can help let me try to make this right?" Clarke turns to him.

"You have done enough Bellamy, I will have you reassigned somewhere else you can be useful" Bellamy nods knowing that all he can do now is what he is told. He wants to help but he can't push any further. He looks at both Clarke and Lexa.

"I truly am sorry. I really thought I was doing what was best for the good of our people, I lost myself after Gina was killed. I told her to stay she wanted to come to the capitol she is dead because of me. I know that's not an excuse" Lexa looks at him  
"Believe it or not Bellamy kom Skaikru I know what it is like to make reckless decisions because of loss.... Do you feel any sorrow at all for all that you have done? answer honestly?"

"Yes of course. I, I didn’t want to kill all those people but Pike he, he made me believe that I was getting vengeance for Gina. I'm truly sorry" Lexa looks at him and can see that he is being sincere. She looks to Clarke.

"I believe you" Clarke goes to interrupt Lexa but Lexa holds up her hand "but that does not excuse all that you have done, you may never get redemption for your actions. If you want that you have to earn it"

"I'll do anything please"

"Ok Bellamy you will go live with Trikru, you will travel from village to village with your knowledge of farming, you will have a selected party and you will work day and night, you will learn the way of Trikru, you will respect it! Do you accept?" Bellamy looks from Clarke to Lexa he wants to earn trust again .

"Yes Heda" she nods.

"That is not all Bellamy kom Skaikru, you will have kill marks put on your back to remind you of the lives you have taken." He gulps.

"Yes Heda"

"And if I hear of one incident while you are in Trikru villages make no mistake, Octavia being your sister will not save you this time you will die slowly and painfully, am I understood!"

"Yes Heda" 

"Leave us" Bellamy hurries out of the room.

Clarke looks at Lexa in awe. She can't believe how amazing this girl is. She stands up grabs Lexa by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a kiss, it takes Lexa’s breath away. Clarke cups her cheeks.

"Your amazing. Do you know that?"

Lexa smiles. "If you believe me to be amazing Klark I am only that way because of you" she leans forward and kisses Clarke again. They stop and lean into each other. There a knock at the door.

"Enter" Lexa says. The door opens and Murphy enters.

"Heda, Raven has been found she is in her room that is currently being guarded by Octavia and Lincoln.

"Thank you, bro" Murphy nods and leaves. Lexa turns to Clarke and takes her hand. She kisses her knuckles "Come Clarke" they both leave to go talk to Raven.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke and Lexa arrive at Raven’s rooms, They both nod at Octavia and Lincoln and enter. Raven is sitting at her table with her arms crossed it looks like she has been waiting.

"Hello Clarke, hello commander" Clarke looks at Raven she looks tired but sounds happy. It's strange. "Please sit" she gestures to chairs Lexa looks at Clarke for confirmation and Clarke nods.

"You know why we are here Raven" asks Clarke.

"Yes you would like to know where the bag is"

"Yes. And you will tell us where it is" Lexa snaps.

"No can do commander" Raven replies presently.  
"Raven please" Raven looks at Clarke still smiling. Lexa stands up quickly and runs to the other side of the table and holds a knife against Raven throat.

"You will tell us or you will die!" Raven pushed her knife forward causing blood to trickle down her neck.

"Lexa stop!" Lexa looks up at Clarke. Lexa nods and stands back. Clarke walks to Raven’s dresser and gets the necklace Finn once made for her. She sits down next to Raven "Raven what would Finn say?" She hands the necklace to her. Raven looks at it and holds it, she looks back at Clarke. 

"Who?" Raven asks. She holds the necklace she feels like she should know what the necklace is or why she has it but she can't.  
"Finn Raven. Your Finn. You were together on the ark. You came down her to earth for him" Raven looks at the necklace again. She remembers.

"Finn! Omg Clarke Finn I, I can't remember our first kiss I can't remember when we first met but he was my family wasn't he" Clarke grabs ravens hand.

"Yes he was" Raven looks to her right.

"This is all your fault you bitch" Clarke and Lexa can’t see who Raven is talking to, there is no one there.

"Who are you talking to Raven kom Skaikru?"

"A.L.I.E she is standing right there" she points to an empty space. "I have to get this chip out of me" she starts pacing  
"Raven you know too much, get the commanders knife and cut your wrists" A.L.I.E says. Raven shakes her head and starts crying. "No, no, no, no" Clarke moves towards Raven slowly. "Do it now" Before Lexa or Clarke can react Raven dives for Lexa’s knife. Lexa is holding her knife with both hands trying to break free without hurting Raven and Clarke is behind Raven trying to pull her off. Raven bites the commanders arm and Lexa loses enough grip for Raven to take the knife .

"Raven what are you doing" ask Clarke in a panic.

"I know too much" she drags the knife across her wrist Then tries to attack Lexa but Clarke pushes Lexa out of the way and dives at Raven. They both hit the floor. Lexa manages to get the knife back. Clarke runs to Raven finding a piece of clothing to hold against her wrists. Raven is struggling. Having heard the noise Octavia and Lincoln rush into the room they all get Raven to her bed.

"Octavia go get rope and my mother now" Octavia runs from the room. Lexa is holding Ravens legs and Lincoln is holding her arms they are both struggling to keep Raven down. Clarke looks at Raven, gets her knife and hits Raven over the head, she's out cold. Clarke sits on the floor beside the bed and falls back on her elbows. Lexa runs over to Clarke she sees blood on her shirt near her abdomen. She lifts the shirt up and Clarke. Clarke has been stabbed in her stomach. it is deep. 

"Klark!! You’re hurt!" She holds her hand over her stab wound.

"No Leksa don't worry about me, tend to Raven she is the key"

"No! Lincoln hold that cloth to Ravens wrist" she looks back to Clarke she is losing colour in her face. Clarke falls backwards but Lexa catches her "Klark? Klark look at me please? Please look at me" Clarke opens her eyes to look at her Lexa "hey everything is going to be ok" She kisses Clarke on her head and then Clarke passes out. "No, no, no come on Klark, please don't leave me"  
........................................  
Abby rushes in the room to take in the sight before her. Lexa is holding the Clarke in tears and Raven is out cold with Lincoln applying pressure to her bleeding wrist. Octavia runs to Raven’s side.

"Octavia go get Jackson I'll need all the help I can get" Octavia jumps up as she is leaving the room Murphy and Emori run in. Murphy kneels by Lexa.

"Sister?" His voice breaks. He holds her hand. She's in shock.

"Murphy pick her up we have to get her to medical, Lincoln you get Raven!" Murphy puts his arms under Clarkes legs and under her shoulder to lift her but he can't move her as Lexa is still holding her sobbing.

"Sister let go!" Emori walks around and puts her hand on Lexa’s shoulder but she pushes her away. Emori stands back. "Lexa! Look at me!" He yells she looks up she has tears rolling down her face and her lip is trembling. 

"I just got her back"

"Listen to me let her go her mom will fix her", he grabs her hand "don't give up on her" he says softly. She nods and let’s go he quickly picks her up and starts running to medical with Lexa and Emori following behind him.

........................

When Murphy Lexa and Emori get to the med bay Abby instructed Murphy to put Clarke on the bed, next to Clarke’s bed lay Raven. Abby demanded that everyone but Jackson, Lincoln and a couple of nurses leave the room.  
"NO! I am not leaving" Lexa said 

"And I am not leaving my sister" Murphy says. Abby rolled her eyes.

"If either of you want me to do my job get the hell out" Abby approached Lexa and gently put her hand on her shoulder and softly spoke "Lexa I can't do this with you here. Please?" Abby is pleading with Lexa. Lexa nods. Octavia, Lincoln and Emori approached Both Lexa and Murphy and gently lead them out the door. Lexa walked up to the nearest wall and punched it. Lexa is red with anger she can not believe that what should have been such a simple interaction could possibly lead to Clarkes death.   
"Octavia take me to Jaha!" Lexa says through gritted teeth. Octavia led the way.

..........................................

 

Octavia leads Lexa, Murphy and Emori to outside the ark, Jaha is standing in the corner talking to people preaching about the city of light. Lexa marches her way toward him, Jaha catches sight of Lexa but shows no fear and at the moment anyone who sees Lexa fears her. When she gets closer she punches him in the face so hard that he falls backwards with a broken nose, while he is down on the ground she kicks him in his ribs twice. She stops and looks at him.

"Where is the backpack!" She yells. He just smiles at her she picks him up by his collar then headbutts him, he falls to the ground again with a thud.

"Tell me where the backpack is or I'll make you beg for mercy!" He says nothing so she picks him up again and leans him over the table. She lays his hand down flat against the wooden table and plunges a knife through his hand.

He laughs. "There is no pain in the city of light" he laughs again. Lexa stands up straight and cracks her neck from side to side she paces. 

"Octavia get Monty kom Skaikru and tell him to bring the wrist bands" Octavia runs off. Lexa slowly approaches Jaha and leans down to talk in his ear "Let's see how much pain you feel when you don't have the chip" she stands back. Octavia comes running with Monty.

"Commander I don't know if this will work it might kill him" 

"Yes. But if it does we will know whether or not we can use it on Raven." Monty nods he puts the wrist band on Jaha and presses a button it gives out a buzzing sound. Jaha goes limp. Octavia moves forward to check his pulse. 

"He is still alive Heda but maybe it hasn't fully removed it" Lexa reaches the scar at the back of her head. She moves forward to Jaha and makes a cut at the back of his neck. Blue liquid oozes out of the cut. Then all the sudden Jaha is screaming in agony. She moves up behind him puts her hand on the knife that is in his hand. She adds more pressure and whispers in his ear. 

"Do you feel pain now Jaha?" She starts twisting the knife and he starts screaming again. "Where is the back pack?" 

"In the vent above the chancellor office" he says quickly. "Please stop!" She pulls out her knife and he screams again. She looks to Octavia "go" Octavia nods "Murphy, Emori take Jaha to the cells and lock him up"

"Sha" they both say in unison. 

"Monty, you have done well, now you know that the wristband works make another for Raven"

"Yes commander" he runs off.

Lexa makes her way back to medical.

................................................

Lexa arrives at the med bay. The doors still closed. Not wanting to disturb she leans against the wall with one hand trying not to panic, She holds back her tears she can't afford for any skai person to see her weak. She feels an ache in her chest and stirring in her stomach thinking of Clarke. She doesn't know how long she is standing there but she feels a body pressed up against left side. She knows it's her brother. She leans her head on his shoulder. Emori is standing on the other side of Murphy holding his hand. They stand there in silence. Octavia runs toward them with the backpack in her hands. Octavia stands next to Lexa and puts her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. She squeezes it. Lexa appreciates the gesture. She trusts Octavia. They all sit there silently waiting to her news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying it :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put this up 1 day early cause I'm super busy tomorrow. Drop a comment let me know how you are liking the story so far? The comments keep me motivated.

"Why is it always her!?" Octavia is pacing. Lexa is leaning against the wall and Murphy and Emori are sitting on the floor against the wall. "This is the second time she has been put in this med bay!" Lexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It's been hours and no update from Abby, Jackson or even Lincoln. "Why? why did Raven take that chip?! She's so stupid! She hurt Clarke. I nev...I never would have thought that was a possibility, I should have been there! I'm her warrior! I'm her best friend! She's like my sister this is the second time I have failed her!" Octavia stops pacing and goes to punch the wall but Lexa quickly grabs her arm and pulls her back. She turns Octavia around. Octavia starts crying. Lexa grabs Octavia by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes

"Octavia look at me" Octavia looks up at her and wipes away the tears. "This is not your fault. I too never would have thought that Raven would have done this but it was not Raven it was A.L.I.E., whether you are with Klark or not we both know that trouble follows that woman where ever she goes" Octavia chuckles. Lexa gives her a sad smile. Before Lexa could say anything Abby and Lincoln come through the doors. Everyone stands to attention quickly. Lexa moves the closest. Abby takes a deep breath, her eyes where brimmed with tears. 

"Clarke lost a lot of blood, the knife cut some major organs, we stopped the bleeding but" Abby started crying " she should have woken by now she. I don't know if she will wake" Abby started crying Lincoln and Octavia were holding Abby up. Lexa just stood there, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt her whole world crashing down. She's looking at Abby, Lincoln and Octavia they are all crying but Lexa can't hear them it feels like time is being slowed, the only thing she can hear is her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. Her vision is now blurred. And she can't move. She feels herself fall but she can't stop herself. She closes her eyes and she can feel someone shake her she thinks someone is trying to call her name. But she can't her anything it all sounds distorted. Then everything goes black. 

.....................................

Murphy hears the news Abby just gave everyone he looks at Lexa, but she just stands there. She starts crying and breathing heavy, Murphy moves towards her and catches her as she hits the ground.

"Lex? Lexa! Breathe!" Murphy is shaking her shoulder but she passes out. Abby runs to his side quickly. 

"What happened" Abby asks sniffling. 

"I think she had a panic attack" Murphy responds quickly.

"Ok pick her up and bring her in the med bay" 

.....................................

Lexa opens her eyes, she blinks quickly trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light. She tries to recall the last thing she remembers. 

"Klark!" She sits up quickly but she is being held down by a hand on her shoulder, she looks to her right to see who that hand belongs to ready to jump the person. She calms when she realises that hand belongs to Abby.

"Hey sweetie, you passed out. You had a panic attack" Lexa shook her head, embarrassed that people saw her weak she looks to her left away from Abby. That's when she sees her. Clarke, she is laying in the bed to her left motionless, attached to cords and other contraptions that Lexa isn't sure of. Even now laying there motionless she looks beautiful. Lexa feels tears pooling in her eyes but she can't cry again she can't show weakness. She tries to stand up but again is held down by Abby. Lexa shrugs her off and Abby allows it. She gets up slowly and walks to Clarkes bed. She brushes some of her blonde hair away from her face. She lays a kiss on her cheek. She holds Clarkes hand. Abby comes and stands behind Lexa "there is still hope. We have to have hope" Lexa can hear the uncertainty in Abby's voice. 

"Do you think she can hear us?" Lexa asks.

"Some believe so" Abby responds softly.

"What do you believe Abigail Kom Skaikru?" Abby thinks about this question.

"I think that my daughter is the strongest most resilient, stubborn person I have ever known" Lexa smiles and raises her chin she turns to Abby and smiles. She feels selfish she feels like she is the only one who feels pain but remembers that this woman she is so desperately in love with has a family and friends that also feel sad. She places a hand on Abby's shoulder to show her some comfort but Abby pushes off her hand and grabs her in a tight embrace. Abby is crying, she can feel her shoulder become wet from all the tears but she doesn't speak she moves her arms around Abby and returns the embrace. She lets Abby cry.   
Minutes pass and the crying stops and just becomes sobs. Lexa pulls back and looks Abby in the eyes and speaks softly to her.

"You are right Abigail, your daughter is strong. She is the strongest person I have ever known as well. If anyone can come back from this it is Klark" Abby nods and wipes her tear stained face. They are disturbed buy a movement in the room, she looks behind Abby and sees Raven waking up. She is tied to the bed. "Abigail go tell Octavia that we need the wristband from Monty" Abby moves quickly out of the room. Lexa goes to Raven’s side. She hasn't woken up yet but she is coming to. She goes back to Clarke’s bed. She kisses Clarke on the lips. "Come back to me Klark. I need you" Monty, Octavia and Abby come rushing it the room. 

Octavia rushes to Clarke’s side. She shakes her head "God damn it Clarke stop messing round and wake up" Lexa smiles. Monty comes up beside Octavia and grabs Clarke’s hand.

"We are here Clarke" Monty says softly. There is more movement from Raven "This will probably be easier if she is asleep. Lexa nods.

"You are right Monty Kom Skaikru" Monty moves over to Raven and puts the wrist band on.

"Is this safe" asks Abby.

"Sha we tried it on Jaha’ it will work Abigail" Monty presses the button they all hear the same buzzing then Raven goes limp just like Jaha, Lexa moves forwards and pushes Raven on her side, she grabs one of the surgical cutting tools and cuts the back of her neck. Blue liquid pours out.

"Commander let me stitch her up" Lexa nods and moves to the side. Once Abby is done Lexa tries to wake up Raven. Raven jolts up in her bed. 

..................................

Raven looks around, she feels dizzy and her leg is hurting. She looks to her right and sees Abby and the commander? To her left she sees a very angry looking Octavia and Monty who just looks concerned. 

"What happened?"

Octavia scoffs. "Oh nothing Rayes you only took the chip to the city of light then stabbed one of your best friends." Octavia says sarcastically.

"Wha... what?" Octavia moves from to her right and points to the bed next to her. She sees Clarke laying still in the hospital bed hooked up to machines. "Clarke?" Raven says as though she is asking a question she looks to her right again and sees Abby. She has tears in her eyes she goes to reach for her hand but Abby pulls away, she turns her back and moves toward the commander. She lays her head on the commander’s shoulder and sobs. The commander pats her back and guides her to the nearest seat. She walks over to Raven. Raven takes in the commander, she looks tired and she looks like she has been crying.   
"Do you remember anything Raven kom Skaikru" Raven looks at her puzzled as to why the commander is here. She tries to think of the last thing she remembers. She starts massaging her temples. All the sudden all the memories come flooding back to her, taking the pill the city of light, Jaha, A.L.I.E she remembers a fight between her the commander and Clarke. "Clarke oh my god Clarke!" She gets up to move but is stopped, Raven is so tired she can't even fight back. "Will she be ok please someone tell me she will be ok?" She is looking around the room but no one is answering her "TELL ME" 

"Well Reyes you stabbed her real good!" Octavia says though tears and a cracked voice, "thanks to you and A.L.I.E and Jaha and your stupid fucked up city of light crap Clarke might not wake up" Octavia turns and goes to Clarke’s bedside.

"No, no, no" Raven is crying, she has her hands covering her eyes. She needs something to numb the pain and the guilt "someone get me some of Monty and Jaspers moonshine!"

And Octavia just scoffs she walks back to the bed and looks down at Raven.

"Well Raven while you were high on city of light chips Jasper was killed by Pike saving Clarke." Raven shakes her head she can't believe what's she is hearing.

"Octavia. Enough." Lexa says in a stern voice. Octavia looks over to Lexa and nods. Lexa looks to Raven with pity. It's not completely her fault but she did choose to take the chip. "Leave us" everyone in the room starts leaving. Once they are out Raven looks to Lexa.

"You gonna tie me to a tree commander?" Raven snaps.

"No Raven I am not. That is not what Clarke would want and I do not think you deserve that" Ravens scoffs.

"You care what Clarke wants?" Lexa looks away from Raven and looks at Clarke. She clenches her jaw. Raven knows that look, the look of concern, the look of longing for the person you desire the look of love. "You and Clarke? Seriously?" Lexa snaps her head back to Raven. She can understand her animosity towards her but her patience is running thin.

"You were found with poison a day after your lover was killed by my command. If you are fishing for an apology Raven kom Skaikru you will not find one. I will not apologise for demanding blood from Finn kom Skaikru he killed 18 unarmed innocent people some, of which were children, you wanting me dead was not farfetched" Raven just stares at her. She understands to a certain extent, Finn lost himself Raven knows this. She looks away from the commander and to Clarke.

"Will she be ok"

"I do not know. I have hope she will wake" Raven looks to Lexa, she sees her looking at Clarke with nothing but love. Lexa looks back to Raven. "We have much to discuss Raven I was hoping to do this with Clarke here but"

"In a way she is, she can probably hear us. She is stubborn."

Lexa smiles. "Sha, she is" Lexa tells Raven all about what Becca told her and the fact that she is related to the person who created the ark and the flame and A.L.I.E. After Lexa is finished Raven just sits there with wide eyes. She shakes her head.  
"What? I'm so... what?!" Raven sits up "ok so, ok?" Raven sits up a bit straighter. "First question, are we like related?" Lexa lifts her eyebrow. 

"That is your first question?"

Raven grins. "Yeah I'm just wondering if I get any family related to the commander get out of jail free cards or privileges?" Lexa smirks.

"Now is not the time for joking Raven"

Raven chuckles. "Right, right. Ok so let me get this right and please correct me if I'm wrong which you will soon find out I rarely am because I'm a genius" Lexa shakes her head "Your ancestor created A.L.I.E to help humanity but A.L.I.E went rogue, her brother who I am descended from, created the ark. Clarke’s ancestor helped Becca create A.L.I.E 2.0 which is currently located at the back of your neck and she was also the first commander?"

"Yes"

"And the key to solve all this is in my blood?"

"Sha"

"Ok" Raven swings her legs off the bed and stands. 

"Ok?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah look I messed up ok, I was in a lot of pain and I felt useless and I don't like feeling like I can't contribute so I took the chip. I would never hurt Clarke on purpose she is family. I have to make this right."

"How do you plan on doing that?" 

"Abby is going to extract some blood from me so we can study it. Then I'm going to find the kill switch then either you or Clarke are going to go into the city of light pull the switch and kill that bitch!" Lexa nods. Raven walks over to Clarke and kisses her on her forehead. "I am so sorry Clarke I'm going to make this right you will see" she turns to Lexa. "Do you care for my friend, commander?"

"More then you know Raven kom Skaikru" Lexa responds sincerely.

"Does she return those feelings?" Lexa swallows the lump in her throat afraid to speak not wanting her emotions to show so she just nods.

"I don't have any family. Finn was my only family, now Clarke is my family and I am protective of my family. Finn lost himself down here. I understand that you thought it was me who was trying to poison you but just so you know if I did want to kill you for I don't know like hurting someone in my family hypothetically speaking of course I wouldn't poison you, I'd blow you up." Lexa smiles and nods indicating that she gets the message loud and clear. She admires Clarke’s friends for being so protective of her.

"Go get Abby and get started" Raven nods and limps to the door. Lexa looks down to Clarke and sits on the bed. She holds her hand. Picks it up and kissed her knuckles. "It will all work out Klark"


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa walks into a room full of computer screens. At the screens sit Monty and Raven. Raven turns her head towards Lexa with a smirk on her face.

"Hey cousin!" Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Raven we are not cousins" Raven smirks and ignores that comment. "Have you made any progress"

"Why yes we have cousin" Lexa shakes her head. "Me and Abby have looked at my blood it's amazing like nothing I have ever seen before my white blood cells have a code in them! Monty and I are trying to decipher that code now. I believe that this is the code to shut down Alie"

"And how are we supposed to do that from here" Raven turns to Lexa.

"Well that is where the fun begins cousin! you’re going to have to take the chip" Lexa shakes her head.

"No. I am not taking that chip Raven kom Skaikru, find another way"

"There is none, Becca told you that it had to be done on the inside, I think the flame will protect you I don't know how long for but I believe it will, the code in my blood will enable me to locate the kill switch within the A.L.I.E. program but it has to be shut down from inside the program I can then give you the location of where the kill switch is then you can shut it down" 

Lexa sighs. "Fine, if anything goes wrong if I look like I am being controlled by A.L.I.E I'll have Murphy or Emori end my life"  
"What!!" Raven stares at her wide eyes "whoa, whoa, whoa" she holds up her hands "let's just calm down the only one who dies is A.L.I.E " 

"No Raven if A.L.I.E has control of me she has control on the 13 clans I can not allow that to happen if you you believe I have been taken then you have to tell Murphy and Emori and they will end my life" she says with authority.

"No. what about Clarke?" Lexa turns her head.

"She will understand"

"The hell she will!" Murphy walked into the room as they were talking he heard everything. "And I am not Lex and I repeat I am not killing the only person other than Emori that I care about"

"Bro beja, you must do what is right for our people"

Raven looks from Murphy to Lexa. "I'm sorry did you just call him brother?! I have missed so much" she throws her hands in the air" does that make him my cousin too and when the hell did Murphy get hot?"

"What?" Murphy said confused he shakes his head and shrugs off the comment. "I'm not doing it Lex I'm not you can't make me I will never come back from this! Clarke will never come back from this! please sister!" Lexa walks up to Murphy and hugs him.

"Brother I will fight till my final breath but A.L.I.E has to be stopped. And if anyone is going to end my life mercifully I want it to be you" Murphy shakes his head he has tears in his eyes. "No Raven there has to be another way, send me in there! I can do whatever it is that needs to be done"

Raven sits with her mouth wide open. It takes her a minute to respond. "Selfless Murphy!" She scoffs "I never thought I'd see the day. Look the only reason Lexa can do this is because of the flame it will protect her."

"But you can't be sure of that!" Murphy yells.

"No but it's the only way. anyone else would be controlled" Lexa looks at Raven and nods.

"Then it is decided, Murphy go get the council ready" Murphy leaves and slams the door. 

..................................  
Abby, Kane, Monty, Lincoln, Octavia and Raven Are sitting in the council room waiting for Lexa. The room is silent. The doors open and Lexa moves to the front of the table with Murphy and Emori behind her. 

"Raven explain what needs to be done"

Raven stands up. "Ok peeps so basically my cousin here" she points to Lexa. "Has to take the chip and shut down Alie from the inside" Raven sits back down, Lexa rolls her eyes, everyone starts to argue around the table.

"No the commander can't take the chip" says Abby.

"What about Clarke!" Says Octavia.

"This is a dangerous plan" says Lincoln.

"It's our only plan" says Monty.

"Heda I mean no disrespect but you can't possibly be considering this what if A.L.I.E controls you......" he drifts off "oh you will ask your warriors to kill you if that happens" Lexa nods.

"WHAT!" Abby and Octavia yell in unison. They both stand.

"Heda beja, don't do this, it will break Clarke!" Octavia pleads. Lexa sits in her chair she takes a deep breath and looks at the room.

"Clarke will understand, she knows what it is to lead, my duty is to my people and at the moment A.L.I.E is our biggest threat. If there is a chance as small as it may seem I must take it. She must be stopped all our lives depend on it. Clarke will move on she is strong we all know this"

Octavia looks down to Raven. "This is all your fault Raven, if you hadn't taken that stupid chip then Clarke would be here right now trying to talk Heda out of this, she would come up with another plan one that does not involve sacrificing the commander!"  
Raven looks down and a tear runs down her cheek.

"I'm sorry alright, you don't think that I'm hurting too! I put one of my best friends in the hospital, she's fighting for her life and that's on me. I accept that but I didn't do this on purpose Octavia I just wanted the pain to stop!" Raven says Octavia goes to argue but is stopped.

"Octavia stop" Lexa says calmly. "This is my decision if Clarke were here I'd still make the same one"

"Commander can I have a word?" Abby asks Lexa nods. 

"Everyone go retire for the night we will start making preparations first thing in the morning." everyone leaves and its just Lexa and Abby "what is it Abigail" 

"Please don't do this Lexa. She wouldn't want this please I beg you don't do this" Lexa turns her head away. Abby gets up and sits in the seat opposite Lexa. "She loves you she wouldn't want this" Lexa smiles as Abby takes hold of Lexa’s hand.

"I love her too, but I have to do this. If she wakes can you tell her this tell her that I still owed our people and that I love her but I had to do this." Abby nods.

"I think you should spend the night with her Lexa, I'll arrange the med bay so you can sleep beside her."

"Mochof Abigail"   
...........................  
Lexa and Abby return to the med bay. Abby pushes one on the beds up against Clarke’s. She smiles at Lexa and gestures her to lay on the bed. Lexa smiles sadly and removes her commander gear, she puts a knife underneath the pillow on the bed and climbs in. She moves as close as she can to Clarke she puts her head on her chest and her arms lays across her chest and on her shoulder. She can hear her heart beating. It calms her. Abby covers Lexa and kisses her on the cheek. She goes around to the other side and does the same to Clarke. She stands at the door looking at both Clarke and Lexa. A tear rolls down her cheeks. She turns of the light and leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa wakes and inhales vanilla and honey and knows that she is lying next to Clarke. She has her hand still lying on Clarkes chest and she can still hear the steady rhythm of Clarke’s heart. She closes her eyes. Takes a deep breath. She was hoping that when she woke Clarke would wake with her. Tears pool in her eyes thinking that this might be the last time she sees Clarke, gets to hold Clarke. She leans forward and places a kiss on her neck. She leaves her nose there on her pulse point and inhales her scent again. It calms her. She pulls away when she hears the door open. She looks behind her and Octavia stops and looks apologetically.

"I'm sorry to disturb Heda" Lexa cups Clarkes jaw then kisses her cheek. She swings her legs over the bed then stands.

"It is fine Octavia, is it morning"

"Sha Heda. Heda I don't mean to sound disrespectful but I can not watch you make this choice. I would rather sit with Clarke if that is ok with you" Lexa moves towards Octavia.

"I understand Octavia. Leave us I will let you know when I have said good bye" Octavia nods then leaves. She walks over to Clarke’s bedside and holds her hand.

"I am sorry Klark. There is a chance that I might not come back from the city of light but it is the only way to stop A.L.I.E. I wish you were awake but I know if you were you could not stop me. I did not know what happiness felt like until I met you, I did not really know what a family was until I meant you. If not for the sky people I would not have met my brother either and although it's been a short while I could not imagine my life without him. I want you both to look out for one another and even Raven. She is an interesting character Klark, she keeps calling me cousin" Lexa laughs "I'm not sure what we are to each other but she feels like family as well and to think I would ever have a family and a loved one, but here we are. You will lead our people Klark you will give them the future they deserve. That you deserve. I would happily sacrifice myself for our people. For you. You will be angry if I do not come back but always know this Klark. I will always be with you." She leans down and kisses her on her lips. As Lexa leaves the room she doesn't see Clarke’s hand twitch.

................................

Lexa walks back into the room with all the monitors. Murphy, Emori, Monty and Raven stand up   
"Cousin" Raven smirks "take a seat" she sits down in the chair.

She looks at her brother who looks sad. He walks over to her and kneels in front of her. He lays his head on her lap and starts sobbing. She bends down and hugs him and kisses his head. No words need to be said about the love and devotion they feel for each other. Emori kneels beside John and hugs Lexa from the side. She smiles up at her telling her with one look to take care of her brother. She nods and lets a tear fall down her cheek. Raven comes beside Lexa and gives her the chip to hold, she looks at Lexa "I'll do everything I can to keep you alive cousin"

Lexa chuckles. "I have not known you long Raven kom Skaikru but I believe you are stronger than you think and I know you will do what you can" Raven smiles down to her.

Raven rolls her eyes. "I hate that I don't hate you, cousin" Lexa smiles. "Ok whenever you’re ready?"

Lexa nods and puts the chip in her mouth she closes her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter then usual.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. My posting this a bit early I'm real busy on Friday so I will probs forget. Anyways you may have noticed that I have added this to a series now. There are 22 chapter but after that there will be part 2! Anyways I hope you's are all enjoying it please leave a comment it makes my day :)

Lexa opens her eyes. She looks around. She seems to be in the old world or at least what she saw in books of the old world. Tall buildings as high as the tower in Polis. She is standing on something black she remembers it used to be called a road. She lifts her foot and feels it's hard as rock. She has no idea where to go the city of light and it seems so big compared to the world she is used to, she starts running forward. Trying not to be distracted by all the things new in this world. She stops running when she gets to lights that change from green to orange to red. She sees people some of which she recognises from Skaikru. Like Jackson. She walks forward no one seems to be able to see her. She looks back at the lights and sees it change to the sacred simple. She knows this must either be Raven or the flame she follows the sign and crosses the road. And starts walking again.

.........................   
"She's in!" Raven exclaims. "That's strange"

"What is?" Murphy mutters.

"Well she seems to be following signs but I'm not giving them to her, it must be Becca!"

"So what does that mean"

"This is good news Murphy it means the flame is protecting her"

......................

 

Lexa is walking on a footpath someone knocks into her, they stop and look at Lexa, Lexa notices that everyone is looking at Lexa about 50 people. They close in on her knowing that she can't possibly fight all of them she runs. They chase her down the streets around bends and up some stairs. She is out of breath she looks behind her, she seems to have lost them. She leans against a wall trying to catch her breath. She looks up at the building in front of her. She cocks her head to the side she recognised this building. "The tower!" She says to herself. It's the Polis tower but it's new and still has windows and no flame on top of it. This must mean something she thinks to herself so she enters the building. She recognises the elevator except this elevator has buttons lights and numbers. She gets in the elevator and presses the last button that should take her to the top floor in Polis that would lead her to the throne room. She doesn't know why but she knows that that is where she must go. When she gets to the top floor she hears a ding, she looks around for the noise not sure of what it meant then the door opens. She draws her swords just in case there are people trying to fight. She's surprised as the floor looks exactly like it currently does in Polis. Not a thing different. She walks to the throne room and throws open the doors.

......................

 

"Oh no" Raven starts typing quickly at the keyboard in front of her.

"What now?!" Murphy says through gritted teeth. Raven keeps typing away.

Murphy stands beside her "What Raven?!"

Raven looks up at him. "A.L.I.E. knows she is there." Murphy runs both his hands through his hair and walks back to Lexa.   
"You said the flame would protect her Raven" says Murphy his voice is small he sounds tired.

"It did Murphy it got her to this point, I don't know what will happen now, I'm sorry" Murphy quickly walked back to her  
"Don't be sorry just fix it!" He yells.

Monty stands up. "Raven let's try to send her some signs" Raven nods  
......................  
When Lexa enters the throne room she looks past her throne and see the back of someone standing on the balcony. She unsheathed her sword ready for a fight until she gets closer and that person turns around.

"Klark?" Lexa says.

"Hello Lexa" Clarke says.

"What are you doing here Klark, you are not supposed to be here, how is this possible?" Lexa walks closer to Clarke.

"I took the chip Lexa. I heard that you were here and I didn't want to leave you alone" Lexa took a step back.

"No. who are you!? Klark would never take that chip!" 

"I did Lexa I love you" Clarke moved forward but Lexa took a step back. "We were wrong about the city of light Lexa. This place is amazing don't you think?"

"It's not real" Clarke moves forward and puts her hand on Lexa’s heart. Lexa can feel the warmth radiating from her. She looks at Clarke.

"Does this feel real to you?" She pushes forward and presses her lips to Lexa’s, Lexa sinks into the kiss.

.........................

"Shit, shit, shit!" Raven is furiously typing at the keyboard.

"What now?!" Murphy sighs.

"Allie has disguised herself as Clarke!"

"How could you possibly know that" asks Monty.

"I can see descriptions; do you know any other blue-eyed blondes that could try to have her way with the commander" 

"Fuck!!" Murphy runs over to Lexa her grabs her arms "Lex it's not her!" He shakes her a bit "C’mon Raven please do something!"

Raven thinks she grabs her hair. She hits the table in front of her. "God damn it!" 

...............................

 

Clarke leads Lexa to the balcony she can see the city of light, its beautiful. "It's so nice here Lexa, stay with me? We can live here together in peace. No more worries no more drama no more fighting just you and me" she leans forward and kisses her again. Lexa likes the sound of that but she can't leave her people to die. So Lexa shakes her head and steps away from Clarke.

"No Klark we can not leave our people" Clarke nods then steps closer to Lexa. She then punches Lexa in her stomach then kicks her in the face.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Clarke says. She kicks Lexa again when she is on the floor. She tries to get up but before she can Clarke kicks her in the face. 

"Beja Klark. Stop. I do not want to fight you" Clarke moves forward and picks her up and holds her above her head and throws her against the wall. Lexa hits the floor hard, she coughs up blood.

 

......................  
Murphy walks up to Lexa she is convulsing and blood is coming out of her mouth.

"Raven what the hell is happening"

"Allie is beating the crap out of her!"

"Then why is she not fighting back!" 

"Because she thinks it's Clarke!" 

...............................

"Join me Lexa. Join me and I'll stop" says Clarke softly she holds out her hand. Lexa takes it. And she stands up. Clarke walks up to her and touches her split lip. And kisses her softly. "Come with me we have much work to do" Lexa nods and takes Clarkes hand.

..................................

"Damn it!, damn it., she joined A.L.I.E " Raven leans on the table and holds her head in her hands and starts crying" 

"No, no, no, no you fix this, you fix this now!" Murphy yells Emori is bending him hugging him.

"I I can't she made her choice" Raven stutters.

"John you know what we have to do if you can't do it then I will" Murphy falls to the floor in front of Lexa. He cries.

"I'm sorry" Raven says though tears. She hands Emori her gun. "This will be quicker" she hands over the gun without looking at anyone else in the room. John is hugging Lexa’s lap. Emori holds up the gun to Lexa’s head. Just as she's about to pull the trigger the door slams open causing everyone to jump.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Clarke says low and dangerous. She is leaning on the door frame and She is holding her stomach and blood is soaking her shirt. She is out of breath. Octavia runs up behind her followed by Lincoln and Abby. She moves forward and pushes Emori out of the way. She cups Lexa’s cheeks and wipes the blood from Lexa’s lip. She turns around and looks at the room. She is furious" Someone better tell me who's bright idea it was to put the commander in the city of light!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cause why not. I found time today.

Octavia is sitting in the med bay. Her head rested on her arms leaning on Clarkes bed. She is thinking about all that Clarke has done since landing on earth, the ring of fire, having to kill Finn, making the decision in Ton DC and Mount Weather. So much responsibility. Octavia used to hold it against her. She shakes her head at how stupid she was not realising that Clarke is a damn good leader.... and friend and here she is laying in this damn med bay. Again. Not knowing that the one person who brings her some type of peace could be dead within the next hour or 2. A tear rolls down her cheek for her friend. Her sister.

"Anything" Lincoln voice startles her. He pulls up a chair and sits beside her. He wipes the tear from her cheek. "She will beat this Ai Niron" Octavia leans into him and he puts his arms around her shoulder.

"I have no doubt Lincoln but I'm afraid it might be too late, I know her Lincoln. She will not come back from Lexa’s death she will blame everyone. She will break" Abby walks up on the other side of the bed she grabs Clarke’s hand.

"We will be there for her"

"Be there for who" Clarkes voice cracks.

"PRINCESS!!" Octavia yells.

Clarke is slowing opening her eyes. She rubs them trying to adjust to the bright light. 

"Baby your awake" Clarke can feel her mother’s hand in hers she squeezes her hand to let her know she is there. She looks to her left and sees Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia looks sad. Then she remembers. Raven. Lexa. Knife.

"Lexa!" She sits up in her bed and she grunts from the pain in her abdomen. Abby tries to lay her back but Clarke isn't having any of it.

"Let her leave Abby" says Octavia with a panic. She knows Clarke has to get to the control room. Clarke senses the unease.   
"Someone tell me what the hell is going on" before Abby can protest Octavia quickly says.

"The commander took the chip they are in the control room." Without a word Clarke got up out of bed and ran to the control room. She felt like her wound was going to split open but she didn't care. Lexa needed her.

 

................

 

"It was my idea Clarke." Raven says in a low voice.

"You!" She walks over to Raven and punches her in the face. Raven falls to the floor. Raven looks up at her with sad eyes. Clarke holds out her hand to help Raven up. When she is standing in front of Clarke she throws herself at Clarke and gives her a tight embrace. Clarke hugs her back. But winces because of her wound.

"I know you hate me right now but I'm so fucking glad you’re ok. I'm sorry." Raven mumbles through tears. Clarkes grabs Raven by the shoulders and holds her in front and looks her in the eyes.

"I forgive you Raven now talk to me tell me what's happening" Raven nods.

"Alie has disguised herself as you. Lexa has accepted whatever it is she offered"

Clarke shakes her head. "I don't believe that." Clarke says matter-of-factly "she would know it's A.L.I.E. Trust me she has a plan" she walks back to Lexa and brushes her hair out of her face. "Now tell me why you" she points to Emori "had a gun pointed at her head" Emori nods.

"Lexa told us to take her life if A.L.I.E has taken over" Clarkes rubs her temple and shakes her head.

"Of course she did" she mutters. "Mom can you come check Lexa’s vitals"

"Of course honey but you need to sit" Clarke nods. Monty brings a chair over to her so she can sit next to Lexa. She holds Lexa’s hand.

"Look I don't want to say this out loud but it was her wish Clarke, my cousin would rather be dead then have A.L.I.E control her or the coalition" Clarke brows are knit together.

"Cousin....what? Listen to me everyone. Lexa would not have agreed to destroy earth, to kill her people, I know her, Murphy you know her. Trust me. Trust when I say that she has a plan I don't know what it is but she would not give in."

"Even if it's you who is trying to get her to stay" says Monty.

Clarke ignores Monty. "Why is she bleeding ?"

" A.L.I.E beat the crap out of her" says Raven.

"Ok see I would never hurt her. I would never lay a finger on her without her permission. She knows that it's A.L.I.E she has a plan. You all have to trust what I am saying"

"Clarke is right, my sister is not some love struck idiot. She knows that isn't Clarke. She has a plan!" Murphy said. He has hope now his sister will pull through. Clarke looks at Murphy and smiles.

"I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry Wanheda" Emori said.

John quickly moved to Emori and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey you were just doing what I couldn't, you are my better half after all"

"Yeah Murphy is right Emori you were only doing what your commander asked of you but trust me now she's still in there and she is still in control."

"Sha Wanheda" 

........................................

Lexa is holding hands with Clarke in the Polis elevator going to an unknown destination. She knows that this is not her skai princess. She knew the moment she kissed her. Although it felt nice it didn't feel like Clarke and no matter how much she and Clarke disagree on issues. Clarke, her Clarke would never harm her like this Clarke did, so she is playing along. As wrong as it feels to be holding this intruder’s hand. As she gets closer to the first floor she gets ready to get off but is held back by Clarke. Much to Lexa’s surprise the elevator keeps going down.

"Where are we going Klark?" Clarke turns to you and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes like your skai princess her face looks void of emotion. 

"We are going to A.L.I.E’s command centre, there you will be accepted in the city of light." Lexa nods. 

.........................

"We have lost her" Raven says softly.

"What?!" Clarke gets up and moves closer to Raven "what the hell do you mean Raven?!" 

"She's still alive Clarke as you can see it's just that I can't see her anymore in the city of light" Clarke starts pacing   
"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I think A.L.I.E is leading her to her command centre. It's the only thing that makes sense it's the only thing that A.L.I.E would hide, Clarke if she goes there I'm not sure she will come back" Clarke stops in her tracks. She walks over to Lexa and softly strokes her hair. 

"She can beat her." 

.......................................

 

When the elevator makes the ding noise that still confuses Lexa, the doors open to a bright lit room. At the back of the room is hundreds on monitors. Lexa’s realises this is how A.L.I.E knew where she was. In the middle of the room is a woman who looks exactly like Becca premheda but in a red dress and her face is void of emotion. 

"Hello commander. Welcome. I am glad you have made the right decision to join the city of light." Lexa nods. Clarke grabs her hand and moves them both closer to A.L.I.E. "I know you hold version 2.0 once you join me you can finally have peace. Lexa grips the handle of her sword. A.L.I.E holds out her hand, Lexa looks at her the swings her sword down towards A.L.I.E but the sword goes through her. Clarke moves towards Lexa and throws a punch but Lexa ducks. "You can not kill me commander" she tilts her head and stands next to Clarke. "Is that why you came down here? So you could try to kill me"

"I will never join you!" Lexa yells.

"You have no choice" Clarke says.

"You are not my Klark." Lexa says.

"Yes I am Lexa, it is me" Clarke moves towards her but before she gets any closer Lexa takes her sword and put it through Clarkes stomach. Clarke falls to her knees. Blood pooling around her feet and out her mouth. Lexa stops and gasps. 

"Why Lexa? I love you" Clarke says though a mouth full of blood.

"Klark?" She drops her sword and runs over to Clarke she kneels beside her. "no this isn't real" she shakes her head and closes her eyes. Tears are now falling down her face. She holds her hand over the wound, Clarke leans forward then quickly grabs the back of her neck. Lexa feels a blinding pain behind her eyes, she looks at Clarke who is now smiling. She tries to move but she feels like her body has gone numb.

"You will join the city of light" Clarke says calmly. Lexa throws herself backwards. And shuffles back trying to get up from the floor but every time she tries her legs give out. She knows she must get out of there away from A.L.I.E.

...............................

 

Clarke rushes over to who is convulsing in her chair, she gets there just before she hits the ground, Abby rushes to her side.   
"What's happening?!" Clarke panics. "Raven talk to me"

Raven looks over at Lexa. "I. I don't know I can't see her" Clarke holds Lexa in her lap, she cups her chin and kisses her forehead.

"Then. Find. Her." Clarke growled.

 

....................................................

 

Lexa drags herself to the elevator but feels Clarke grab her ankles. Even though she knows this isn't her Clarke seeing her injured and causing those Injuries made her feel nauseous. She kicks Clarke in the face. Clarke stops with just enough time for Lexa to get to the elevator doors. As the doors are closing. She lets out a sigh of relief. But then she feels the blinding pain again, she looks behind her and A.L.I.E has got hold of the back of her neck. She falls to her knees and screams.

 

....................................

 

"SHES BACK!" Raven yells.

Clarke is still holding Lexa in her lap. But Lexa is convulsing again. Clarke hugs her to herself. And starts crying.

"Come on Lexa. Please" Clarke begs. 

"These convulsions could kill her" Abby gently says to Clarke.

Clarke looks backs to Raven. "Raven send her the codes for the kill switch"

Raven looks at Clarke. "Clarke if I do that then A.L.I.E might find it."

"I don't care!" Clarke yells.

"Well my cousin cared Clarke she did not want this"

Clarke looked up and closed her eyes she knows Raven is right. "Raven we need to distract A.L.I.E to give Lexa enough time" Monty quickly states.

Raven nods and smiles. "I am gonna cause a natural disaster!" Raven exclaims.

"Rayes keep it away from Lexa"

"Of course Clarke!" Raven rolls her eyes.

.....................................

Lexa is screaming in pain.

"Just join me commander and the pain will stop"

"Never!"

All the sudden the ground starts shaking. A.L.I.E let's go. And the door opens A.L.I.E disappears. Lexa drags herself out of the elevator she stands up using the wall to steady herself.

 

................................

 

"Ok that should give her a couple of minutes" Raven says before she can start typing in the code for the kill switch the door burst open with Bellamy and Jackson running in. 

"Give me something to block the door with now!" Bellamy yells "they are coming hurry up!" Murphy brings the chair over and places it under the door knob. Bellamy is pushing himself against the door. 

"What the hell is going on bell!" Octavia says.

"It's Jaha’s followers they are coming here for her!" He points to Lexa.

Clarke tightens her grip on Lexa and looks at her. But before she can say anything she hears a gunshot, she felt a jolt. She looks up as Jackson is being tackled to the ground by Lincoln. She looks down to see the bullet hole in Lexa’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think?


	20. Chapter 20

Bellamy has left the council room after Clarke had kicked him off the council, he decides to go for a walk outside of Arcadia. He's sitting at the edge of a river not far from Arcadia. His hands are covering his face trying to keep away the tears but failing.

"How could I be so stupid" he says whilst hitting himself in the head.

"I don't know how you could be so stupid but perhaps hitting yourself in the head is not the answer" Bellamy stands up quickly and wipes the tears off his face and turns around. He stands there stunned looking at the woman that betrayed him.

"Echo?" He says. She smiles sadly and walks towards him. She walks straight past him without a glance to stand by the river. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He walks closer to her "I should kill you! All those people in mount weather died because I trusted you!" She sits and looks at the river ignoring him. He gets closer "hey I'm talking to you!" He goes to touch her shoulder but she grabs his arm and tugs him down to sit next to her. He sits down too tired to care.

"Why are you out here by yourself Bellamy?" She asks.

"Why do you care Echo" he asks in a low voice.

"I don't" she shrugs.

"Then why ask" she shrugs again. "I trusted you. I had friends in that mountain, Gina was in the mountain I told her to stay" he shakes his head and turns to the opposite directions so she can't see his tears. "Why?" He asks in a low voice. After no answer for more than 5 minutes Bellamy gets up to leave but Echo grabs his elbow and pulls him down.

"I was in the mountain for 3 years" says Echo.

"So, I don't care" Echo punches him in the face.

"You asked a question Bellamy kom Skaikru you will shut your mouth and listen" Echo growls. She takes a deep breath. "As I was saying I was in the mountain for 3 years. You don't know me Bellamy so I'm going to tell you personal things and you will listen and not repeat" he nods thinking to himself I have nothing else to lose and nowhere else to be. "I don't have much family most of my family were killed during wars and other cruelties of this world. I have a mother and brother who is now 8 summers. My mother is a baker and a good one at that. And my brother wants to be a warrior. Like me, apparently. We are from the ice nation but I have never supported my fallen queen. Never. My loyalty has always been to my Heda. To the coalition. To peace. I was taken by the mountain men whilst leaving my village with my mother and brother to seek refuge within Polis. I knew Heda would take us in, because I knew her."

"How?" 

"My sister Costia was her lover and she was killed by the Nia" 

"Why?"

"Because queen Nia did not want to be part of the coalition. She wanted to start a war and she thought that if she killed Costia that Lexa would start a war. So she tortured her. Then cut of her head and had it delivered to the commander’s bed."

Bellamy gasps. "I, I am sorry. Was there war" he asks.

"No. our commander is strong Bellamy. She allowed Azgeda in the coalition regardless because she wants peace." Bellamy shook his head.

"I couldn't have done that" he says in a quiet voice "I didn't do that" he lowered his head thinking about his actions after the mountain.

"Yes that is what makes both Heda and Wanheda special" she lifts her head with pride. "After my sister was killed it broke my mother. She had already lost her husband my father and my brother had been banished. Roan.

"As in the king of Azgeda roan?"

"Sha same father different mother but my mother raised him, my father did not want Nia raising him. But as he got older Nia started to stick her claws into him. He left to join her army. After my sister was killed it broke him too he blamed himself. He was the one who delivered Costia’s head to Lexa. And he didn't even know."

"Fuck!" Bellamy says "that's horrible"

"Sha, the commander banished him from the ice nation and locked him up. He didn't fight, being so distraught, I think the commander knew this" Bellamy nodded. "Anyhow. On my way to Polis me, my mother and my brother ReEcho who at the time who was 5, were attacked by the mountain men, I held them off so my mother and brother could escape. I never thought I would see them again. I never thought I would live to see daylight again but that night that Heda set us free we walked to Ton DC and there they were" she smiles remembering "they ran to me and held me. I was so happy, I was also shocked that they were in Ton DC having been Azgeda, you see my mother after I was taken requested an audience with the Heda and because she knew my mother she accepted. She told her that I was taken she asked if she could help fight the mountain" Echo stops and laughs "my mother is not a fighter she does not have a violent bone in her body!" She laughs again. "Heda knew this. So she sent her and ReEcho to Ton DC so they could be close to the mountain and help run the village"

"I really don't know her do I" Bellamy says in a low voice.

"No you do not" Echo shakes her head "2 days before the explosion at mount weather the queen found me and my family. She held a knife to my little brother’s throat and told me if I didn't do what she says she would cut off his head just like Costia. She told me all I have to do is create a distraction I did not know of her plans to destroy the mountain" she shook her head and wiped away a tear. "After the summit I went to the commander to tell her what I had done. I didn't beg for mercy I was more than willing to meet my end by her sword but yet again the commander surprised me. She told me to act as though I was still with the queen so I went to the queen that night with the other ambassadors to tell them that she got her war" she took a breath and looked at Bellamy "I am not good at apologising Bellamy so listen now because I will never apologise again. I am truly sorry for what happened at the mountain. But after losing my sister and my father and having my bother locked away and broken I could not lose someone else." Bellamy took in all that Echo had told her. 

"I guess I'm not the only one who has to live with guilt"

"No you are not" she sighed.

"I would have done the same" he says softly. She nods "the commander and the chancellor have kicked me off the council. They have assigned me to a new task. I have to go around to villages and teach people about farming. I also have to have 300 small cuts on my back." Echo lifts up her shirt and on her back small cuts, hundreds of them. He touches them which makes Echo shiver. "Did it hurt?"

"Sha but I took it cause that's what I deserve" he nods and turns his head.

"My sister and Clarke won't ever look at me the same again, especially Clarke"

Echo scoffs "did she really look at you any differently Bellamy" she snaps his head to her.

"I love her"

Echo laughs she laughs so hard she falls behind her clutching her stomach. "What! Huh what is so funny?!"  
Echo stops laughing she wipes tears from her eyes.

"You do not love Wanheda Bellamy, you think you do but You don't" she shakes her head and chuckles.

"How the hell do you know who I love and who I want!" He all but yells.

"You may care for Wanheda but you don't love her, you lust for her, you want her because you think you are her equal. You think she rightfully should be with you because you are or were a leader of your people"

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about" Bellamy says defensively.

Echo chuckles. "Bellamy everyone wants Wanheda and Heda either you want to be with them or you want to be them. You want Wanheda but you do not love her. And if you think what you are feeling is love then I feel sad for you because that's not what love feels like"

Bellamy contemplates what Echo just stated. He sighs and his shoulders drop.

"Maybe you are right but that doesn't mate the rejection hurt any less”

Echo rolls her eyes and slaps him upside the back of his head. "You talk too much"

Bellamy rubs the back of his head and smiles. "Le.. I mean the commander told me I could choose who to take with me on this new task, would you and your family like to join me. Maybe we can help each other forgive ourselves and maybe you could train me in combat"

Echo looks at him and smiles. "Hmm I think I would like the change of pace Bellamy"

He smiles back. Taken with how beautiful Echo looks when she smiles. "You have a nice smile you should do it more" she slaps his face and shakes her head and walks away. He holds his face and smiles.

"I'll ask Heda when she returns, you ask Wanheda?"

"Ok"

...............................................................

Bellamy walks back to the ark but can't find anybody so he lays down on his bed and sleeps deciding that talking to Clarke would best wait till the morning anyway considering how angry she had been. He figures that Clarke would be staying with the commander so him being in their bedroom wouldn't matter.

.............................................................

When Bellamy wakes he goes to Octavia room as he can't seem to find Clarke. He knocks on her door. When the door opens he see his sister with bloodshot eyes, she looks tired.

"O what's wrong?" he goes to touch her shoulder but she moves further into the room. She turns her back but Bellamy moves in front of her so she looks at him. "O please what's happened?" She shakes her head

"Raven stabbed Clarke" she said tiredly.

"WHAT!" Bellamy yells "is she ok? Where is she?" Octavia sits on the bed, Bellamy kneels in front of her and grabs her hands "I know you hate me right now and I know I'm off the council and there's nothing I can do I accept that O but Clarke used to be my friend please tell me is she ok?"

She looks at him. "Abby thinks there a good chance she might not wake up" Octavia croaks out. Bellamy looks down at the floor. His lip trembles. This is partly his fault and he knows it. He sits down beside Octavia and cries. Though his tears he mumbles.

"Is there anything I can do?" Octavia shakes her head.

"No you have been told you’re not allowed on the council. Heda would not appreciate your presence at the moment and you should respect that." He nods.

"Ok" he says.

"That's it you’re not going to argue?" 

"No. O I'm going to do what the commander told me to do. And Clarke. I will never make up for the choices I have made. Ever. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to do good." Octavia grabs Bellamy’s hand and holds it. 

"I'm glad Bell" she smiles.

He puts his arm around his shoulder and kisses the top of her head. "I love you Octavia. And I'm sorry. For everything."

She sighs and closes her eyes. "I love you too Bell. And I know" They sit there in comfortable silence

................. 

When Bellamy leaves Octavia’s room he gets together a team that he thinks would enjoy going to other villages. Even though he is worried about Clarke this is what he does to keep himself busy. When he finished he goes to the prison cells. There is one person he wants to see before he leaves.

"Bellamy I have been wondering when you would drop by" says Pike. 

"Pike" Bellamy says through clenched teeth.

"What are you waiting for son. Get me outta here. You know this is not where I belong"

Bellamy shakes his head. "I'm not here to free you"

Pike smirks. "Then what are you here for huh?"

Bellamy moves closer to the cell. "I'm here to tell you, you were wrong. The grounders aren't savages. We are. And it needs to change. I am going to change. I am going to make my sister proud"

Pike laughs. "Your grounder sister wannabe is a joke and so is Clarke. The grounders will kill us all and that commander bitch will be the reason for it Bellamy mark my words"

Bellamy scoffs. "You have lost your mind Pike" at that he turns to leave.

As he gets outside the prison cells his attention is turned to a group of people who are hurriedly walking around looking for someone. He realises that the people who are frantically looking for someone are the people he knows that have taken the chip. They corner a nurse and ask where the commander and Wanheda are.

"She's is the control centre!" She yells in fright. Bellamy drops his baton, they all stop at the same time and turn their attention to Bellamy. He turns and runs as fast as he can to try and warn everyone who is in the control centre, he looks back to see them gaining on him he bumps into Jackson and they tumble down to the floor he quickly grabs Jackson and starts to sprint again.

"C’mon hurry up Jackson" Bellamy yells. He turns and corner and pulls Jackson with him and sees the room then barges in.

"Give me something to block the door with now!" Bellamy yells he is holding the door shut "they are coming hurry up!"

Murphy brings the chair over and places it under the door knob. Bellamy is pushing himself against the door. 

"What the hell is going on bell!" Octavia says

"It's Jaha’s followers they are coming here for her!" He points to Lexa.

Jackson moves from the door and stands in front of Lexa and Clarke and Bellamy see Jackson pull a gun from his waistband   
"Jackson?" He says but before he can do anything he shoots.


	21. Chapter 22

"Arggghh!" Lexa grabs her shoulder and falls to the ground. She pulls away her hand and see blood. She quickly looks to the source of pain to see a bullet sized hole. She stands shaking. She sways from the dizziness and pushes herself up against the wall "hurry Raven" she says to herself.

......................................

Clarke has Lexa sitting between her legs holding her hand against the wound. She shuffles and pulls Lexa back with her so she is leaning against the wall. She looks up to see Lincoln on top of Jackson who is struggling. Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia and Emori are trying to hold the door shut. Raven and Monty are shocked in their seats and Abby comes rushing to Lexa’s side. Clarke kisses the top of Lexa’s head. She has one arm wrapped firmly against her waist and the other hand putting pressure on the bullet whole. She lets Abby tend to Lexa but doesn't let her go.

 

"LINCOLN! Knock him out! Now!" Clarke yells. Lincoln uses the gun Jackson had and whacks him over the head knocking him out. "Raven! Monty! Send her the sign! Now!" She growls "Octavia and Emori get something heavy to put against the door! Bellamy and Murphy stay where you are!"

Octavia and Emori get a generator that isn't in use and drag it to the door Murphy and Bellamy slowly leave the door and are now leaving against the generator that is against the door. Emori looks at John pushes him out of the way.

"Go to your sister" she says Murphy runs and slides beside Lexa.

Clarke closes her eyes and buries her head into Lexa neck. She takes in Lexa’s scent trying to calm her nerves. She kisses her neck then opens her eyes. Murphy is sitting on her right side and Abby on her left.

"We need to get the bullet out!" Abby's says.

"Well what are you waiting for do it!" Murphy yells.

"I hope she stays unconscious for this" Abby says as she starts to put her fingers in the bullet wound feeling around for the bullet. She feels something solid "I found it!" She grips on as hard as she can and pulls it out. She throws it to the floor. Clarke uses her hand again to try to stop the bleeding.

"Ok I sent it!" Raven says. She looks to Lexa "Is she going to be ok?"

"I need to get her to the med bay and fix her up" Abby replies.

"Until the kill switch is pulled you can't take her anywhere" Raven says.

Clarke holds Lexa even tighter to her body she whispers in her ear "Come on Leksa. You can do this. Don't give up. Come back to me." She lets the tears roll down her face. "I need you Leksa you have my heart. I love you. I need you. Please hurry"

..........................

 

Leksa falls to the floor again in agony. She screams. It feels like someone is prodding her insides. She looks up and sees a vault appear on the wall out of nowhere she starts backing up not trusting who put it there until she sees a Raven appear on it.  
"Raven" she says to herself. She holds her shoulder and gets up but falls back down again. She is dizzy and is in excruciating pain. She lies on the floor and looks at the vault.

"I need you Leksa you have my heart."

"Klark?" Lexa’s breathes heavy she looks around for the woman who voice is speaking. Her Clarke.

"Please hurry" she hears Clarke say. She drags herself to the vault, stands up on shaky legs pulls the door open and throws herself in. She looks up from the floor, the room she is in looks exactly like the one she met Becca in.

"Lexa!" Becca comes running over to her and helps her on her feet. "You made it young one!" Becca holds her in a tight embrace. Lexa winces and Becca pulls back " You’re hurt young one, come one you have to pull the kill switch then you can return to your body" she pulls Lexa over to the table and shows her a lever. She puts her hand on the lever.

"If you pull that lever you are going to erase humanity" Lexa looks up and sees A.L.I.E.

"Chit!" Lexa says as she is holding one hand on the lever and one hand on her sword.

"In 6 months from now I am going to release more missiles around the world. There is no stopping it. In the city of light people can live free without pain without fear" Lexa shakes her head.

"It is not real! You are taking people's choice away!" Says Lexa.

"I am giving them a chance" Lexa scoffs.

"No! I am giving them a chance!" She pulls the lever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are nearly at the end of the first part I have already wrote the first 2 chapters of the second part


	22. Chapter

Everyone in the room freezes as it suddenly goes quiet. Then they all hear moans and groans from people in pain.

"She did it!" Raven stands up "my cousin is awesome must run in the blood" she smirks" she runs over to Clarke who is still holding Lexa close to her chest.

Murphy is still at her side. "Murphy?" Says Clarke. Murphy picks Lexa up and moves towards the door, Bellamy swings it open and nods to Murphy. Clarke goes running after them. Slower the usual with all her injuries. They step over all the people in the hall who are laying down in pain. She couldn't be bothered dealing with them right now, her thoughts are with one person only and that person has been shot and currently carried to the med bay.

Murphy puts Lexa on the bed and Abby starts working. She asked for Lincolns assistance since she can't really ask Jackson right now. Besides the fact that he shot Lexa, Abby is afraid that if Clarke sees Jackson she might just kill him. So she also asked Clarke to stay and help and Clarke was eager to. Not that she would have left anyway.

.................................

Murphy is waiting outside the Med bay with Raven and Octavia. Octavia shakes her head "Why is it always those two?" Murphy chuckles.

"I have been asking myself that for over a year!" He replies with a smile.

"They will be fine. They are both to stubborn to die." Raven says. Octavia rolls her eyes "how long are you going to stay angry at me O?" Raven asks.

"I don't know Raven." She replies honestly.

"Can you at least try to understand? Try putting yourself in my shoes? You know that I would never hurt my friends on purpose O. You know that."

"I know Raven I just need time ok?" Raven nods.

"Ok" Raven looks towards Murphy. "So you have family now?"

Murphy smiles at her. "So do you apparently" he smirks.

"It's nice" she says softly.

"Sha" he replies.

Octavia looks between the confused. Lincoln come out of the med bay all three stop and look at him.

"She is going to be fine. Abby gave Lexa some drugs that is why she is still asleep. Once she did that she convinced Clarke to rest. So both of them are sleeping"

Everyone let's out a sigh of relief. And they all move into the med bay waiting for their leader to wake up.  
Clarke opens her eyes and tries to adjust to the brightness of the room. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to her right sees a smiling Octavia. She looks to her left and sees Lexa still sleeping peacefully.

Octavia sees Clarke look at Lexa and knows that she must be concerned. "She is fine princess. She will be ok" Clarke looks back to her and smiles, she looks back to Lexa again. Octavia gets up and goes to Lexa’s bed she takes the brakes on the bed and rolls it over to Clarke so that Lexa’s bed is right next to Clarkes. Without hesitation Clarkes grabs hold of Lexa’s hand. Octavia moves around to Clarkes right again and sits down. Clarkes turns her head to Octavia.

"Thank you" she says quietly. It's hard for her to find the energy to talk being so warn out from her injuries still.

"Don't worry about it princess. Just rest ok."

She nods and groggily and falls back to sleep almost instantly.

.......................

When Clarke wakes up again it is her mother sitting by her side. Abby smiles at Clarke when she sees she is awake. She looks to her left again and see Lexa still sleeping, Clarke is still holding her hand.

"She's fine honey" her mother says softly so she doesn't wake Lexa. "She's just tired and drugged up" Clarke let's out a sigh of relief. She rubs her eyes. And moves about, she feels bit uncomfortable and when she looks down she can see why. She is still in the same clothes she was in when Raven stabbed her. Her clothes are dirty and bloody and are sticking to her skin.

"I need a shower mom" Clarke says with a cracked voice. Abby stands up ready to help her daughter get off the bed.  
Clarke slowly removes herself from the bed and looks at Lexa. She doesn't want to leave her but she is feeling gross. Abby can see that leaving Lexa is hard for Clarke.

"When she wakes honey, I'll get someone to find us" Clarke nods. She goes around to Lexa’s bed and leans down to leave a lingering kiss on her forehead. As she's leaving Raven enters the med bay.

"Princess finally wake up from her slumber?" Clarke chuckles "what about my cousin?" She looks behind Clarke to see Lexa is still asleep.

"Raven I'm taking Clarke for a shower can you stay with the commander and come get us if she wakes?"

"Sure thing doc" she moves to sit by Lexa’s bed.

And Clarke and Abby leave.

................................

Raven is sitting in the chair by Lexa’s bed she's leaned back with her feet on the bed and eyes closed. It's been 30mins since Clarke and Abby have left and she's staring to get hungry. She hears the door and without opening her eyes she says.

"Bout time princess I though you may have fallen down the drain, I'm starving!"

"Eat this!"

Raven quickly sits up realising that the voice doesn't belong to Clarke it belongs to Pike.

"No!" She yells but before she can get up Pike knocks her out with the butt of his gun. She hits the floor.

Pike looks towards Lexa and scoffs. "This. This savage! This child is suppose to hold together a coalition" the two guards Evan and Bill that are with him chuckle. "Pick her up and let’s get out of here" Evan moves forward to pick Lexa up it is then she opens her eyes. Pike grins "well, well, well. If it isn't the big bad commander" He then hits her over the head before she can react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the last chapter I already have a couple of more chapter for the second part I'll post it on Monday. Enjoy and please leave comments it motivates me :)


End file.
